Before the Dawn
by Moni Hasnone
Summary: Season 4 Episode 1 and 2 Rewrite. With the Dorocha on the loose, Arthur and Merlin have to travel to the Isle of the Blessed to seal the veil. Unfortunately, Arthur realizes only the sacrifice of a magical life will seal the tear. Will Merlin make the ultimate sacrifice? Or will Camelot find someone else? Reveal fic.
1. Prologue

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Prologue: A Dream like No Other**

The dim light flickered in the room as Merlin flipped the page of the book that he quite stealthily stole from the Library. Geoffrey hadn't even noticed when Merlin walked out in plain sight with one of the forbidden books on magic hidden behind another revolving book shelf. Although Merlin was wary of such secret locations (the Goblin incident still seemed to douse his curiosity somewhat), he couldn't help but be intrigued by the small room _this_ shelf had led to. It was in this rune covered stone room that Merlin found hundreds of books – all about magic! So, naturally, Merlin was drawn to one of them, stole it from the shelf (not that Geoffrey would ever notice anyway) and sat in the middle of the night with the dimming light as his companion, reading about "The Nature of Magic and Life".

_The nature of magic is intertwined with the nature of the world. As there are five elements that compose all living things, there is yet another element that gives life to the otherwise inert world. All living things have magic – _

'How scandalous!' Merlin thought, sarcastically. Maybe he should show this to Uther.

– _and it is the finite storage of magic that determines the lifespan and of creatures and humans, presuming they die naturally. Despite the presence of magic in all, very few have the capabilities to utilize their magic. Those who can use their magic are born with a separate store or develop one later in their lives. In this manner, one could say that not all lives are equal – some magically more enhanced than others._

The door to his room creaked open, and Merlin looked up from his reading at his mentor.

"You should be sleeping, Merlin," Gaius said, as he glanced around the room. His nose crinkled automatically as he evaluated the mess. "Either that, or cleaning your room. Look at this! It's like a pig sty! Even starting to smell like one!"

"It's not that bad, Gaius!" Merlin replied, somewhat indignantly. Risking a glance up from his book, he realized Gaius might be right. One of his shirts lay on the floor, right outside the door, covered in rotten vegetables from last week's trip to the stocks (_definitely not _Arthur's idea of entertainment). While the remainder of his dirty clothes lay in a pile to the corner reeking with mud and manure from the hunting trips and stable mucking. Arthur's armor floated near his bed, magically polishing itself, while the rest of the room was covered in books, random herbs and who-knows-what-else. Merlin himself was sitting on top of his unmade bed, several books around his side. Even the small table next to his bed hadn't been spared, with piles of parchment scattered on the old wood surface. It had taken Merlin hours to write Arthur's speech for tomorrow, and only now he had decided to take a break. Apparently Gaius disagreed. After all, the only clean place in his room was the broken-down wardrobe – and that was because it was empty.

But who could blame him? After Morgana's betrayal and Uther's sudden depression, Arthur had taken control of the castle in all manner but name. Still refusing to usurp his father, Arthur worked hard to bring Camelot back to – as he put it – previous glory. In the process, Merlin was overworked not only by a stressed out Crown Prince but also by Gaius, who was still attempting to erase Morgana's and Morgause's work on Camelot's people during their brief reign. As if that wasn't enough, no one from the evil magical community and anti-Pendragon club were considerate enough to give Merlin a break this past year – hell, in the past week alone, there had been several magical and non-magical assassination attempts on both the Prince and the King. And Merlin had to protect the royal family while keeping his magic secret and seemingly (since Gaius can't come up with better excuses) spending too much time in the Tavern. It was a miracle he still got most of his sleep.

Gaius eyebrows rose. "Well, tomorrow is a busy day, with the Samhain feast. I expect Arthur needs you to take care of much of the work _early in the morning_, which you would be unable to do if you stay up all night to read from that book of yours." Gaius turned around to leave the room.

"Yeah, well Arthur really needs to learn to dress himself." Merlin mumbled, but with a glare form Gaius, he swiped his hand, levitating the books to the floor and settled himself in the bed. Merlin smiled as he found his uncle leaving the room, and with another swipe he put out the candle, letting sleep claim him.

_He stood at the edge of a cliff, gazing at the unrecognizable terrain. The wind blew his tattered brown cloak to one side, as he gripped the dark elm staff in his hands. Slowly he lifted his head, his blue eyes twinkling in the setting sun's light, a hint of pride hidden within. And then he roared - a deep roar that escaped his lips, echoing across the canyon._

_As his breath let out, he stopped and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Another roar from the far end of the canyon greeted his, and it didn't stop there. Slowly gathering out of the caves below the cliffs, giant scaled beasts majestically walked out, stretching their wings, and greeted Merlin, some with roars while others merely nodded. Their colorful scales glinted off in the sunlight, as they began to fly into the open sky. Merlin gazed fondly at his kin. Not one or two, but hundreds of dragons covering the skies, their roars rising beyond the canyon._

Merlin woke with a start.

**A/N: This is my first story ever! I love to read, and I love to watch TV shows. So I decided I'd try my hand in this. My first fanfic and story, so please review and let me know if I should continue or stop (which is totally understandable). Not that I would stop writing (I'm slightly disturbed by the finale, so this helps ****), I just won't publish it and torture you ****. **

**Slightly boring start, but I promise I have something grand planned, so please stay tuned! Also please review! You're reviews help the story and they help me! So don't forget! :D**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. It's a great TV show (that I would love to make a couple of changes to, therefore the birth of this fanfic) that belongs to Shine and BBC. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 1: A Regular Day at Camelot**

Elyan gazed up at the cloudy skies. It had been a rather peaceful patrol. Then again, the worst patrols were those that Arthur would insist upon coming. The Prince was like a magnet for trouble. Elyan rode over to Leon, slowing his horse once he caught up to the senior knight.

"Can't wait to be home. Tomorrow's Samhain, and I already have a couple of stories in mind to scare my sister with!" Elyan said.

"Well, I'd like to spend some time in my warm bed," Leon replied. Ever since Arthur had taken over, Leon had relaxed significantly. He was still the epitome of perfection – it seemed to be part of his personality, after all – he was just more laid back.

"Guess you don't want to spend time with Gwaine in the Tavern?" Elyan joked.

"What, so I can lose my salary for this month too? That drunkard cheats on those games, and someday I'll prove it. Until then, I'm keeping my money in my pocket," Leon replied back.

"Who is that?" Sir Bedivere interrupted the pair, pointing to a black figure pulling a cart. The knights rode up to the figure, stopping feet away from her before all four slipped off their horses. The figure didn't turn around, as Leon approached her warily.

"Who are you? What is in your cart?" Leon called out. His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. When he heard no reply back, he tried again. "You are currently in Camelot's borders. We need to know who you are and what you're here for. Reply before we assume the worst."

The figure turned slowly, revealing a pale skinned woman. Her black hair tangled around her as a mess, reflecting her disheveled condition. Her green eyes danced with anger and resentment as she unleashed her fury onto the knights. Morgana.

* * *

Percival was still getting used to being a knight. It had been a year since Lancelot had brought him to Camelot, and within that year he had made several acquaintances amongst the knights, and even more friends all around the castle. He was even part of the Round Table, Prince Arthur's most trusted knights and advisors. It didn't take long before Percival found himself a new family – one that he quickly learned to cherish and treasure, despite the pain of losing his was still fresh in his mind. As Percival walked down the corridor to the courtyard, he caught sight of Gwaine, settled inconspicuously in the corner. And knowing Gwaine, he was obviously up to no good.

"Morning Gwaine," Percival nodded towards his fellow knight, and Gwaine looked back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He tugged on a rope, finishing the knot before he replied.

"Hey Perce!" His rather cheery voice seemed to warn the other knight and the said man backed up from his comrade.

"What are you up to now?"

"Really? Seems the world has lost faith in me, mate. Everyone seems to think I'm up to no good."

Percival's eyebrows rose as he watched Gwaine collect the rope, a hook dangling to one side. "And can you blame us?" Gwaine winked back in reply as Percival began to leave.

"Want to raid the Royal Kitchens with me?" Gwaine called out. Percival turned around, his eyes widening in what seemed to be surprise. "It's Samhain. There'll be plenty of food being prepared. The kitchens should be bustling and busy. Audrey wouldn't even notice a missing fried chicken or…" Gwaine explained.

Percival shook his head, smiling at his companion. "I suppose you'd never learn?" Yet, instead of walking away again, he decided to join his friend on his adventure. "The last time you tired something like this, I believe Audrey caught you, didn't she?"

"Ah! But you remember, I used my charms on that snippy head cook, and she fell for it! Didn't even get in trouble – "

"Until she realized you stole half her pies, and reported you to Arthur," Percival cut in. "And you didn't even have to bear half the punishment because of your status. Merlin ended up in the stocks the whole day thanks to helping you." Percival was chuckling. For one reason or another, Merlin almost always ended up in the stocks.

"Yeah, well, part of me really believes Merlin loves the stocks. Either that or the stocks fancy him," Gwaine laughed. The two knights had made their way to the Kitchen ceiling, and had managed to prod through a vent.

They listened to commotion below them, as they slowly began to lower the rope down towards one of the chickens.

"Just here for Arthur's shirt!" the knights heard Merlin exclaim.

"Don't get your dirty fingers on my food!" Audrey screamed from across the kitchen. Several of the maids were rushing about, while the food for the night's feast lay in open air on the tables. Merlin walked over to the white shirt hanging next to the freshly baked pies, attempting to avoid bumping into anyone in the packed place, and pulled it down.

It was then that he noticed a hook hanging from one of the vents, directly above the sizzling chickens, and looking up, he saw Percival and Gwaine grinning back at him. Merlin laughed softly before attaching the hook to one of the chickens, giving it a slight tug, and then began to run out of the kitchen just as he heard Audrey's screech over all the noise.

As Gaius had predicted, Merlin ended up waking late in the morning, and knowing the Prince, he knew he'd probably have twice as many chores if he didn't hurry across the castle fast enough. On normal days, he might have had a chance. But in this crowd, there was none whatsoever.

Although he was dodging and turning around the corners in the most graceless ways possible, Merlin couldn't help but let his thoughts run back to his dream. His dream where he bore witness to the flight of hundreds of dragons. And to say they were magnificent was an understatement. He had meant to ask Gaius about the dream, but when he woke up, he found the Physician already out doing his rounds, and himself running late to attend to the prat.

Without thinking, Merlin bumped into another servant, successfully clashing into the wine goblet and staining the white shirt. Merlin lifted up the shirt and stared at it.

"Need any help, Merlin?" Merlin looked up to see Lancelot striding towards him.

"Nope, I'm as good as dead," Merlin groaned. "Arthur's going to kill me!" He pointed at the shirt with the pale purple stain in the front.

"Can't get away with claiming it to be the latest trend?" Lancelot chuckled as Merlin glared at him. "Come on Merlin, you've faced far worse. Besides, I'm sure a man of your talents could come up with something." Lancelot walked away, smiling.

Merlin glanced around quickly before whispering a couple of words toward the shirt. His eyes flashed gold, as the stain faded away. Lancelot turned around to see Merlin show him the now clean shirt before the servant sprinted off again with a grin plastered on his face.

Lancelot smiled as he walked away from his friend, accidently colliding with Guinevere.

"Gwen – Guinevere!" Lancelot exclaimed, as he looked down to see the once-maid servant on the ground. He helped her up as he apologized. "I – I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, my lady." He smiled at the end, attempting to lighten the mood.

Ever since Lancelot came back to Camelot, he found all of his encounters with the future queen slightly awkward. Despite knowing that Guinevere currently loves Arthur, he couldn't help but still harbor his feelings towards her.

"I'm sorry too, Lancelot," she whispered softly as she glanced at the knight. She quickly cleared her throat and began to stutter, almost nervously. "I was with the King, and I was going to go wake up Arthur – I mean, the Prince, because I know that Merlin probably slept in and I don't really think…" her voice trailed off at the end, before she tried again. "Arthur wanted me to help him write his speech for Samhain this morning. And while I was tending to the King, I lost track of time and so I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Lancelot watched as he listened to Gwen's stammering before he interrupted. "How is the King?"

Gwen gazed down at the floor before sadly replying. "He's still the same. Morgana's betrayal hit him hard, it seems."

"How about you, my lady?" Lancelot asked, squirming slightly under her glare. Ever since he came back and ever since Elyan had been knighted, he had attempted to avoid calling Gwen by her name, even when she insisted otherwise.

"I'm doing fine. It's been a year, and I learned to get over it." Gwen sighed. "Anyways I better get to Arthur."

"Yes," Lancelot said. "I will see you at tonight's feast then." He continued his walk forward as Gwen made her way across the hall to Arthur's chambers.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's screams were heard above the noise. For a brief moment, all the servants stopped working, before a smile lit their faces and they resumed their work. For more than a year, the servants learned to wait for such morning screams and typical banter between the servant and his Prince. Gwen rushed to the chambers to watch Merlin practically sprint out, soon followed by a badly aimed goblet. Merlin laughed as he made his way across, stopping only when he caught sight of Gwen.

"Didn't like the way I woke him up today." Merlin shrugged, a wide grin encompassing half of his face. "I mean, it's Samhain! Thought a little bit of spooky prank would go well, but you know Arthur."

Gwen laughed as Merlin pulled out a small scroll. "I wrote his stupid speech. Stayed up all night for it too! But before I could give it to him, he was screeching his head off at a small spider. I mean seriously," Merlin leaned in towards Gwen. "A small spider! I'm scared for Camelot's sake. If her Prince happens to scream like a girl every time he –"

"Oh, lay off Merlin!" Gwen swatted him gently on the shoulder before taking the scroll from his hands. "Go get his breakfast. I'll calm him down so that he doesn't run you through. Putting a spider in his bed to wake him up!" Gwen was shaking her head.

"I didn't say I put it there!" Merlin said as he walked towards the kitchens again. Gwen only shook her head again, before entering the chambers to a half dressed Arthur, struggling to get his shirt down his head.

Gwen laughed softly and made her way across, helping him into the shirt. Arthur took one look at her, and, as if realizing that she wasn't Merlin, walked his way across the chambers. "Where is that idiot? That imbecile! I'm making him pay for it!"

"What did he do now, Arthur?" Gwen asked, innocently. Arthur looked at her, then at the doorway. He opened his mouth as if to answer, and then thought against it. Even he had to admit, the Crown Prince screeching at the sight of a spider was rather embarrassing. "Nothing," he replied instead. Even if he couldn't get his revenge now, doubling Merlin's chores ought to teach that wayward servant never to pull off such horrible pranks.

"You should go easier on him, Arthur. He stayed up all night writing your speech."

"He – what?" Arthur made his way across his room and sat at his work table, while Gwen pulled up a chair and placed the scroll on Arthur's desk. "Oh. Did he?" Arthur took off a couple of chores from the mental list he had begun to accumulate since last night. He opened the scroll and read the speech to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Gwen started talking again. "The patrols from the borders, are they coming home today?" Arthur glanced up from his scroll.

"Yes, Elyan and Leon, and the rest of the troops should be here by midday."

"That's good." Gwen said. Every Samhain she had spent with her brother, she remembered as if they were yesterday. This year would be the second year her brother was home for this festival since he left, and he had far more stories to tell her than she ever could.

"I think this speech could do with some revisions," Arthur said. "Besides that idiot acts like I forced him to write it. He should be thanking me! Not everyone has the privilege to write the Prince's speech!" Arthur smirked. Gwen laughed, as she scooted over to help with whatever revisions Arthur wanted to add. While she helped him, her mind still thought about Elyan. What was he doing right now?

* * *

Elyan and Leon were riding as fast as they could. They had fallen unconscious after Morgana had hit them. The other two knights weren't so lucky. Elyan only hoped that they died quickly and painlessly.

Despite the fact that in pained Leon to do so, he left the bodies of the two knights and hurried back. Their priority should be Morgana, and reporting her to Camelot. If the past year is anything to go by, a weakened Morgana presumably mourning for her sister's health was already Camelot's most deadly nemesis. Seeing her out in the open, however, couldn't mean anything good for their Kingdom.

They burst through the gates, Leon yelling to get the attention of a couple of the guards. "We need to speak with the King, immediately!"

* * *

Arthur stood and listened to the report made by Leon and Elyan. Their patrol group wasn't supposed to be here until noon, but you could always trust Morgana would be behind any anomalies in the plans. She hadn't made their life any easier the past year. Today was no different. He looked up at his knights several minutes later.

As soon as he heard Leon had come back and asked for immediate audience with him, Arthur called forth the council, and by extension, Merlin, Gaius and his most trusted knights.

"From what the knights say, my lord, I believe Morgana is traveling to the Isle of the Blessed," Gaius said. "And you said she was pulling a cart?"

"We don't know what was in the cart, Gaius." Elyan replied. "We didn't have the chance to see, before she blasted us back."

"She is more powerful than last time, sire." Leon interrupted, directing the conversation back to Arthur. "Sir Bedivere and Sir Kent died on the spot. We were lucky."

Arthur nodded before turning back to Gaius. "This Isle of the Blessed? Is it anything to worry about?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sire. If it is, I fear we may be too late." Gaius said, gravely.

"Whatever Morgana has planned, Camelot is far stronger." Another voice came from the corner. Agravaine stepped out. "We handled her before, we can handle her again. I will dispatch a troop at first light." His slick voice resonated through the council chambers.

"Thank you, Uncle." Arthur replied. Turning towards the rest of the council, Arthur continued to speak. "Morgana stands no chance against the bravest and best of the land. And when she attacks, we will show her that loyalty will always triumph against Magic." Merlin glanced at Gaius, as Arthur asked the council to meet again tomorrow for further discussion.

Everyone knew Morgana was a threat. But they also knew Gaius was right. It was probably too late to do anything today, but tomorrow, they could send out another patrol, and maybe capture Morgana before things get out of hand.

Gaius and Merlin left together as soon as the council was dismissed, and just as they rounded the corner, Merlin looked back at his mentor.

"What do you suppose she's up to now? Isle of the Blessed can't mean anything good." Merlin scowled at the floor.

"I don't know, my boy. I can only hope we can face her when it comes down to it." They entered the Physician's chambers.

"Oh, you heard Arthur. We can definitely do it. And apparently since they don't need Magic to win against Morgana, I'm not even needed," Merlin said, sarcastically. ""Triumph over magic' was it?" Merlin snorted.

"He was just attempting to assure his council. And he did a good job too."

"Yeah, he basically said 'Magic is evil, but guess what? Since we've always won against it, primarily because I'm too oblivious to realize the numerous times my manservant almost died protecting me _with_ magic _against_ said magic, we'll still live and have another poorly timed feast'."

Gaius eyebrows rose. "You seem rather petulant."

"You'd be surprised." Merlin sighed as he sat down on the stool. "This is getting to be too much, Gaius. Every time I save Camelot, it seems to be by the skin of my teeth. Sooner or later, there'll be a foe I can't handle and then what?"

Gaius looked at his weary ward. "You're tired." It wasn't a question, but Merlin nodded anyway. Gaius smiled, reassuringly. "There won't be. You can handle anyone you're up against, remember?"

Merlin looked up. "It's usually me who says that."

"Tell you what? How about you take a nap. I'll wake you up before the feast," Gaius suggested.

"And if Arthur calls me?"

"I'll make up an excuse," Gaius replied. He forced his ward up from the stool and led him to his room in the back.

Merlin groaned. "Oh no, not the Tavern. Arthur already thinks I drink as much as Gwaine! Gwaine, heaven's sake! And I never drank more than a tankard of mead in my whole life! Not to mention Gwaine's been bugging me about it, asking which Tavern I supposedly spend so much time in -" Merlin rambled.

"Yes, yes, I'll come up with a better excuse," the physician dismissed him before leaving the room, as Merlin made his way to his cot, falling unceremoniously onto it.

It didn't take long before Merlin drifted off.

"_No mortal has ever survived their touch." Gaius's voice drifted across the oblivion._

"…_for the tear to be created it would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another." Gaius was explaining._

"_If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do." Arthur's voice echoed through the black, full of confidence mingled with a hint of sadness._

"_I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day…Albion will live," Merlin whispered, stubbornness and sorrow resonating through the words._

"_They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," Arthur mumbled._

"_Take me with you, please." Merlin was begging._

_The voices started to come faster now, more and more._

"_Promise me!" Gwen asked Lancelot._

"_I will take your place." But Arthur was beyond reason._

"_The bravest and noblest of them all!"_

"_She deserves better than this."_

"_I'm not that good."_

"_Bad news." _

_It was here that the black faded out, and Merlin found himself standing in front of the altar. At the Isle of the Blessed. An old woman stood in front of him, clothed in dark rags. Her pale skin accentuated her black eyes. Those eyes that seemed to be filled with sorrow, death, and pain. _

"_So Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" her old voice rasped. _

"_It is my destiny." Merlin's voice seemed to break somewhere, but he kept his face as brave as possible. He had to do this. He had to protect Arthur._

_The woman nodded. "Perhaps, but your time among men is not yet over, Emrys. Even if you want it to be."_

_Merlin looked up at her confused before diverting his gaze to behind her. An oblique ripple covered the back of the altar. It was the tear in the veil that separated the spirit world from the real world. He watched dismayed as Lancelot looked back at him._

_No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Merlin could only gaze as Lancelot stepped through the veil, giving him a small smile. NO!_

Merlin was gasping as he opened his azure eyes, a hint of gold swirling through them. He gazed back into the concerned eyes of Gaius.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

* * *

'Why is it always me? Why should weird dreams, magical monsters, and other aberrations of nature plague me?' Merlin thought while he stayed in the corner of the dining hall, holding an empty wine jug.

As expected, the feast was colorful and meticulously arranged by the servants. The very servants who would play no other role besides serving the pompous nobles. Lancelot looked back at Merlin from behind the table the Knights were seated, concern flickering in his eyes.

Apparently, Gaius thought it would be a great idea to tell him that Merlin had just woke up from a nightmare. And as much as Merlin wanted to explain to the Court Physician about his dream, he was already running late for the feast. The nightmare disturbed Merlin, despite him trying to cover it up. Why did he dream something like that?

He had tried to make sense of the dream as soon as he woke up, and made a list with the points he managed to remember.

_Point one: Something bad happened, and people of Camelot were dying._

_ Point two: Arthur, for some pathetic reason, believed that if he sacrificed his life, everything would be fine._

_ Point three: Merlin, for the same pathetic reason, thought that he should take Arthur's place and die for Arthur and Camelot._

_ Final Point: Lancelot beat them all to the race and sacrificed himself._

Merlin mentally went through the list again, attempting to find any clue as to what this dream was about. A forewarning? An ominous sign that something bad would happen to Camelot? As if everything that happened since he stepped into the kingdom wasn't bad enough. Seriously, how did Arthur survive without him?

Merlin glanced at Arthur, as he refilled his jug. Arthur and Agravaine sat on either side of the King's empty chair. As Arthur stood up, the laughter died and everyone gazed up at their Prince.

"Samhain," Arthur said, raising his goblet slightly. "It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost and to celebrate their passing." Arthur continued to recite the speech Merlin had written the previous night. Merlin smiled slightly, as he noted some changes. Seems Gwen had been helping Arthur out.

The air surrounding them suddenly chilled and Merlin glanced around the dining hall. His magic felt out of place, screaming and pulling at him, almost warning him. The world around him slowed down, as Arthur and the rest of the nobles rose their goblets.

"To the King," Arthur said, his voice distorted.

That's when it happened. She appeared in front of his eyes, the old woman from his dreams.

"Emrys," she whispered. And Merlin felt himself drawn to her. The world around them stopped moving altogether, as he stared into her eyes. Those same pitch black eyes that held so much pain and death. Yet, this time, something seemed different in those eyes. There was hope, a small desire for a better future. "Maybe, I can help you." Her voice seemed to speak volumes more than her words. She was calling to him, beseeching him to trust her.

The air seemed to be suffocating him and chilling him to the bone. The full jug clanged against the stone floor, spilling the wine and alerting the nobles. Merlin glanced around the room one last time before the ground rushed to meet him. And he laid shivering on the cold, wet floor.

**A/N: I think it's still kind of slow. Guess I don't really know how to speed things up. I thought this chapter was kind of long, but there wasn't really any part that I wanted to omit in it. It has a happy feel to it, before things get dark (hint hint). Please Review!**

**Oh! Yeah, I changed a lot of the dialogue from what it was in the episode. Part of it was because I didn't have the transcript, the other part is because I needed to change it to fit my story purposes. Did anyone else hate Lancelot dying in this episode? Well, guess where this story came from?**

…

**I shouldn't be talking so much. :D**

**However, I do wish to thank everyone that reviewed. My grammar isn't the best, so if you find any errors, feel free to leave a comment behind. **

**Guys! Don't forget to Review! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Wish I did...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 2: For Fear of Future**

_Unlike his previous dreams, Merlin knew he was dreaming. It had to be. Why else would he dream of being in such a queer place? It was a small room stretching infinitely upward like a really tall tower. And as if that wasn't weird, the circular walls were bookshelves, packed with thousands of books. A stair case spiraled around the walls, giving access to all the books. The room itself was the size of a closet (ignoring the height), only capable of fitting a single desk covered in parchment, ink, and book bindings. A small fireplace provided the warmth and much of the lighting for the bottom floor, while floating candles were another light source for the upper levels. _

_ Merlin continued to gaze in wonder as the candles floated about idly. Some of the books whipped across the shelves, while others were open, a random quill writing something in them. He clambered up the stairs a bit, leaned out so that the weight of his body fell on the railings, and peered into one of the books, curious as to what the quill was scratching so frantically on the old parchment pages._

_ "It was then that Lord Ambrosius decided that magic will reign once again on Land of Man. And the warring states calmed down, as each was given a Sorcerer to dispose at their will. Lord Ambrosius himself decided that he would be the Sorcerer guiding and protecting the Pendragon family of Camelot. 'My descendants inherit my duty. And the cycle of magic will continue to flourish in the Land of Man.' Ambrosius then left his reign on the Land of Immortals and Heroes to help bring peace to the Land of Man. Unfortunately, the Ambrosius lineage went missing after the Serpent attack, when his pregnant great granddaughter disappeared, and the position as the Court Sorcerer of Camelot was given to Le Fey family, who promptly lost their magic. For more information on Le Fey's magical downfall, and the truth about the Witch, Morgana Le Fey, refer to books 638, 421, and 1900. For more information about the Serpent attack, refer to books 322, 344, 725. For more information on Ambrosius Lineage refer to books 344, 578, and 845. For more information about Merlin Emrys, the last of the Ambrosius Lineage, refer to…" _

_Merlin's eyes widened as he read his name. It was here the quill stopped writing, and seemed to turn around on its point, as if it just noticed that Merlin was there. The book closed instantly, and the quill whipped upwards towards another open book. Merlin caught sight of '8532' etched onto the leather binding before it disappeared from his sight, flashing across Merlin's eyes to its spot on the shelf, and snuggling itself between two other books. _

_It was then that Merlin heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs, and he scrambled down, frantically looking around where to hide. It seemed unnecessary, as the old man descending the stairs took no notice._

"_No no no," he murmured softly to himself, shaking his head so that his long white beard oscillated. His walked over to a bookshelf to the right of the desk, searching desperately for something. Merlin stood there, watching the old man awkwardly, before deciding to help him._

"_Um… excuse me?" Merlin hesitantly made his way, standing to the side to face ancient man, while another shelf pressed behind his back. "Do you need any help?" The man was crouching now, his long red robe pooling underneath him. As soon as Merlin stopped talking, the man rose up abruptly, gazing straight at Merlin. _

_Merlin froze as he watched the wrinkled face frown in concentration. Something seemed off. Rather than look at Merlin, he seemed to look _through_ Merlin. Reaching up just as suddenly as he got up, the old man stuck his hand straight through Merlin's chest and pulled a book from the shelf. Merlin watched in horror as he saw the book materialize in front of him. 'What the hell?' Merlin thought, quite surprised. _

_ "What am I to do with you, Emrys?" The old man mumbled to himself again as he made his way back to the polished wooden desk. "How can I help you, when you're living in the darkest hour possible?" _

_ Merlin stood still again as he realized this man was fretting about him. Was he Gaius in the future? No, he didn't look like it. _

_ Finally the man stood up, gazing sadly at the blank parchment before him. "There is only one way I can help you, Emrys. Only one way that I can ensure that Camelot and King Arthur – your life time's work – are not destroyed," he whispered softly. Then he nodded as if to assure himself that Merlin would make the same choice. "I'm so sorry, young warlock." He took the book he pulled out before and threw it into the fireplace. Merlin watched as the book slowly burned, releasing a wave of magic._

_ And with that the dream rippled away, and Merlin was left in the darkness._

* * *

It was midnight when Seibara felt a cold wave of magic surround her camp. All of the druids stopped working and gazed around them, as if trying to sense where it was coming from. From behind one of the tents, an old druid walked out, his eyes pained and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Someone tore the veil," his voice whispered. "We need fire. We need to move to greater crowds. The Dorocha will come! We need to go to the nearest Kingdom and seek refugee there." His frantic whispers echoed across the clearing. All eyes turned to Seibara, waiting to see what she would say.

Despite her father having been the chief to this particular camp, Seibara knew nothing about guiding her people and keeping them safe. Before his unexpected death, she used to be a free spirit – very much like her mother, they told her. Her life was pretty much play with the children, help them pull off small pranks on passing knights, and live life to its fullest, despite being pretty much outcasts. After her father's death, the responsibility of the clan fell to her, and she found it far more limiting and binding then she had imagined.

"The nearest kingdom, old gramps, is Camelot," Seibara stated. "And last I checked, they aren't tolerant of magic users and druids, remember?" She added when she realized her clan was actually considering going there.

"Seibara, do you know what the Dorocha are?" one of the adults asked. Seibara shook her head. She had never been the one to listen to legends and tales by the campfires. And those few that she did listen to went through one ear and out the other. "They are the voices of the dead. And their touch is said to be fatal. The Dorocha freeze whatever that dares to come in its pathway."

"And Seibara," the old man interrupted. "Our magic is useless against them."

* * *

Merlin made his way down to the stairs and out of his room, clutching the blanket tightly. He staggered down, and looked up to see Gaius help him settle into one of the benches. After moments of silence, Gaius started to talk, his voice soothing and low.

"Merlin? What happened?"

He looked up into his eyes as he described the old woman he saw. "Who was she?" he asked before turning his head to gaze down at the floor.

"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"Why was she there?"

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is as it's thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence." Gaius explained.

"Why was I the only one to see her?" Merlin knew the answer to this question even before he asked it.

"You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon."

"But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys." Merlin looked back at his ward, shifting on the bench. Gaius remained silent, pondering on it for several minutes, before replying.

"I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

The pair sat in silence at that revelation. "Gaius, can this tear be on the Isle of the Blessed?" That shattered the silence, and Gaius's eyes widened in surprise. "How - ?"

"I had these visions," Merlin started, but as soon as he saw the look on Gaius's face, he quickly added in "I was going to tell you. I just fainted before I got the chance." Gaius glared at his ward again before nodding, allowing him to continue.

"In my dream, I – you… you were saying something about … about 'no mortal surviving their touch.'" Gaius paled at this, before mumbling _Dorocha_ under his breath. But he didn't stop his ward from explaining how Arthur was going to die, and then Merlin was going to take his place, before Lancelot ran forwards into the veil. "And that's not all. I had another dream. One where I watching an old man writing something in this really tall… tower, I think. The book said something about me being the last descendent of the Ambrosius lineage. Something about Land of Immortals and Heroes… and Land of Man…" Merlin's voice trailed off, allowing Gaius to say something – anything.

"Ambrosius?" Gaius was shaking his head now. "That's not possible… Who was this old man?"

"I thought it was you with a long beard for a second," Merlin chuckled softly. When Gaius looked at him questioningly, he continued. "He was fretting about me. Kept calling me Emrys." Merlin stopped here, and looked up thoughtfully. "He kept apologizing to me… and saying something about the darkest hour…"

Gaius got up abruptly and started to make his way to one of his book shelves, before he was stopped. "Wait, Gaius!" He turned around to face his ward. "Are they visions of the future?" He looked around nervously. "Is… is Lancelot going to die?"

Gaius was just about to answer before another voice interrupted the pair. "What about me? I'm going to die?" Merlin turned around to see a very confused Lancelot standing inside the chambers. "I knocked," Lancelot said when the two men glared at him.

"I don't know, Merlin. It might just be another possible future… I don't know." Gaius walked towards the bookshelves again before talking again. "I'm going to search up some things. Meanwhile, since our intruding knight happened to hear about his supposed death, why don't you explain your dreams?"

Merlin nodded before taking a seat back on the bench, relaxing his grip on the blanket somewhat. Lancelot settled in the stool before him, and Merlin started to talk again.

* * *

Morgana huddled in the corner of the hovel, her tear stricken face staring blankly at the center of the dirt floor. She sat shivering, thinking back to what her sister had forced her to do.

_ "What we are about to do will bring our enemies down to their knees,"_ Morgause had said before she laid herself upon the altar and convinced Morgana to end her life. And Morgana did. She watched as the dagger slid into her sister's body, staining it crimson red. She watched a ripple form, and the veil tear at the heart of the Isle of the Blessed. She had fallen unconscious afterwards and woke up to the Guardian of the Veil telling her of Emrys.

_He is your Destiny. And he is your doom._ The words echoed in her head. Over and over again.

She clutched her knees tightly. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to see her sister die. She didn't want to hear about her supposed doom. And she didn't really care about what happened in Camelot. What she wanted, from the deepest part of her heart, was to be accepted. For who she was, magic and all.

Memories were flowing back to her. Every execution that she had witnessed when she was Uther's ward, all of those times when she argued against Arthur, her sweet handmaiden, Guinevere, serving her… She belonged then. And then her world fell apart.

She had magic. Uther would kill her, ward or not. So she made the worst decision ever. She chose to trust Arthur's manservant. And he poisoned her.

Morgana shuddered thinking about the pain. She still remembered him holding onto her as if he cared. What a lie. Perhaps she hated Merlin more than Uther. She _had_ left him tied up for the serkets, witnessed him trial several times for apparently practicing sorcerery, and watched as he escaped death numerous times, continuously thwarting the sisters' plans in the process. Why wouldn't he just die?

The past two years, Morgana attempted to bring the citadel down and give her kind a gift: a place where they wouldn't be needlessly persecuted and killed. She only wanted to make sure that no child would feel so desperate and so alone. She never wanted anyone to live in fear of the tyrant, Uther Pendragon.

She felt accepted when Morgause took her in. She felt the burden and darkness surrounding her lessen, and felt, she, at least, had someone she could lean upon. But now she was alone again. Because Camelot had forced her hand to stab her own sister.

Morgana's eyes glinted as the filtered rays of the rising light landed in front of her. Camelot had done this to her. So, it's only fair that she would make Camelot pay.

* * *

It was a rather dull morning when Merlin had entered Arthur's chambers to wake him up. Little did he know that Leon would alert them of an urgent meeting in the throne room.

A village had been massacred, save one frightened girl. They had listened to the cries and frantic descriptions of 'faceless wisps' killing off the entire village before Arthur decided that Round Table knights and himself would investigate the place. And with that, Merlin found himself riding his horse alongside the Knights and his Prince towards a village slaughtered by an unknown danger.

It wasn't long before Merlin felt the queasiness that he had felt when he met the Cailleach. His magic was warning him. Again.

There was a soft thumping noise, and Merlin felt himself jump in his saddle, startled by a woodpecker. Arthur turned around and snorted as soon as his eyes fell on his terrified servant.

"Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?" Arthur teased.

"What do you mean?" Merlin's eyes darted all over the wood.

"You're making me edgy, just by looking at you." The knights laughed softly until Lancelot's mount whinnied causing Merlin to almost leap out of the saddle again.

Arthur's eyebrows rose at that. "That's a horse."

"Maybe it sensed something." Merlin said, trying to cover up his fear.

"Yes, that you're a clotpole."

"That's my word!"

"Yeah. And it suits you perfectly." Arthur smiled at his servant before turning around and stopping.

In front of them was the empty village, silence settled across its abandoned streets. The air around the town was chilling cold, almost warning the travelers not to set foot inside. Arthur and knights surveyed the village before dismounting.

"It's too quiet," Arthur said, softly.

The men walked into the village, the knights with their sword pulled out and Merlin with his magic at the surface, ready to use their weapons against the faceless assailants. Arthur signaled the knights, and they split into pairs, Merlin following Lancelot. It wasn't long before they heard Elyan yell.

"Here!"

They all ran to Elyan, standing inside a house. Surprised, the knights peered down at what Elyan intended to show them.

They were frozen. It was a small family huddled in the corner, the parents hugging their child protectively. Completely frozen. Merlin crouched, his fingers probing around for a pulse, anything that he could do to help revive them. Silence. There was no heartbeat, not even a faint one amongst any of the three. They were frozen to death. He looked back up at Arthur and shook his head sadly.

It was then that they saw a faint white wisp fly outside, past them.

"What was that?" Arthur all but screamed. "You saw it?"

Gwaine shook his head, his eyes still on the frozen family. "We are literally chasing shadows."

"Come on," Arthur said as he exited the house, followed by the knights and Merlin. It was almost night, the better part of the day having been spent on traveling here. They lit a couple of torches, and set off searching the village again.

Again Merlin followed Lancelot, who now bore a torch. The two men searched around until Merlin noticed the barn door creak. He broke off from Lancelot and cautiously entered the dark barn, searching for anything out of place.

There was another shriek behind him, and Merlin turned, running out and following the white trail into the dark.

"_Leoht_," Merlin whispered, attempting to gain some light. He held his palm out in the darkness, a small light shining between his fingers. Suddenly the light disappeared, and screams began to surround him. "_Leoht._" Again the light faded. By the third time, there was no light.

It was then that a sudden scream forced Merlin to glance up from staring at his malfunctioning palm. A face, haunted and cold, was hiding behind a veil of translucent white. The Dorocha.

The cold air was gripping him, and instead of instinctively protecting him, his magic attempted to claw itself deeper into himself, as if it was hiding. "_Fleoh nu on moras!_" Nothing was happening. He was going to freeze and he knew it. "_Fleoh nu on moras!_"

"Merlin!" Merlin had never been more thankful than that moment when Lancelot charged in, waving his torch hysterically into the wisp and dispelling the spirit.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, turning around to face the secret warlock after he believed that they were no more screeching spirits out to get them.

Merlin looked up, shaking violently. "My magic… it won't work." It was that exact moment that Merlin felt most vulnerable, almost weak. Completely powerless.

**A/N: So, anyone want to guess what's going to happen next? (If anyone's still reading to this point). I'm getting slightly tired of the story myself, but like I said, I have something grand planned. There will be a reveal, a shade episode, and of course a GRAND BATTLE – the likes of which the show even failed to do, 'cause I'm going to use – oh! Wait. Don't want to reveal too much now do I? *sly grin***

**If you hate this story and really wish for it to disappear… You should review!**

**If you love this story and want it to continue… You should review!**

**If you really don't care and are just reading for the sake of reading… You should Review!**

**And if you're not any of the above categories… You should still review!**

**Basically, moral of the story – You should review :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? Must you remind me every time? Fine. Merlin (The TV Show and, sadly, the character) does not belong to me. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 3: Sacrificial Lamb**

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town," Agravaine reported. Arthur glanced around the table. He was in his chambers with his most trusted council – Merlin, Gaius, and Agravaine.

The knights had rushed back to Camelot the instant they came face to face with the Dorocha. To say they were terrified was an understatement. And what was worse was when they had burst through Camelot's unnaturally unguarded gates at the crack of dawn and found out that the spirits had attacked the Citadel.

Throughout the day, refugees from all across the kingdom entered the gates. And Arthur had welcomed them all, giving them the much needed protection and reassurance.

"These men and women come from all across the kingdom. They look to Camelot for protection. To deny them of such displays not only weakness and cowardice to our people, but also fear to the enemies. I will not allow that. I will not allow our enemies to assume that we have lost." Arthur's voice had rung across the throne room, breaking any arguments from the Lords present.

While most of the nobles had left rather grumpily, Merlin had stood behind his king, a glint of pride hiding behind his blue eyes. He couldn't help but beam at the Prince and the manner in which he had spoken during the council meetings.

But offering such necessities would not solve this problem. So, Arthur had summoned Gaius and Agravaine to his chambers.

"And there is no way of fighting them?" Arthur asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them. It only repels them." Agravaine replied.

"What are they?" Arthur looked up at Gaius expectantly. If anyone knew the answer, it would be the physician.

"They're Dorocha, sire," Gaius answered, and at the questioning look given by the three present in the room, he started to explain. "The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who would do such a thing now?" Agravaine asked.

"Morgana." Gaius bluntly put out the name. Arthur groaned inwardly. Of course it was Morgana. It almost always was, but just to make sure Arthur asked "You see her hand in this?"

"We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed."

"How do we defeat these creatures?"

"There is no way to defeat the Dorocha directly. No mortal has ever survived their touch."

Merlin paled. _No mortal has ever survived their touch_. Gaius had said the same thing in his vision.

"There must be a way," Arthur insisted. He refused to believe that there was no way to save innocent lives. Gaius looked at Merlin, hesitating. "You do know! What is it?" Arthur was looking intensely at the old man, almost accusingly.

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows," Gaius started, his eyes still on Merlin. That's when Merlin understood, and he shook his head slowly, as if he didn't want the physician to say whatever he was going to. "If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" Arthur asked, anxiously. Judging upon the nervousness in Gaius's voice, he knew he wouldn't like whatever was coming next.

"I'm not exactly sure. I could be wrong." Gaius was looking at Merlin again, but with Arthur's restless gaze on him, he relented and continued to talk. "But for the tear to be created, it would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another."

Merlin closed his eyes, visibly shaking. The room fell abnormally silent, although Agravaine and Arthur were oblivious to Merlin's inner turmoil.

"We ride before nightfall. For today, make sure everyone is in groups and no one is left alone. Make sure we have plenty of firewood inside the kingdom." Arthur stood up, implying the dismissal of the men from his chambers.

Gaius got up too, "Sire, who will be the sacrifice?" Even though he asked the question, both he and Merlin knew the answer before Arthur had even said it.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do."

It was about an hour after speaking with the prince, Agravaine was seen riding out into the woods.

* * *

Seibara looked around nervously. She had never set foot in the Castle before. Unlike her people, she knew it was a terrible idea – one that would cost them all of their lives. So really, the question was the manner in which they died – burn to death or freeze to death. Unfortunately, her camp decided that burning was better than freezing. Maybe they thought they'd get lucky and only get beheaded instead.

Her camp wasn't large. It only consisted of twenty people really – the two old hags, five sets of parents, and eight obnoxious kids. Nothing too large. Maybe they wouldn't be noticeable.

Nope, twelve cloaked and huddling-in-the-corner adult exiles orbited by hyperactive smaller cloaks in the courtyard of the very place that instils fear in every magic user alive. Definitely not obvious.

And as if that wasn't bad, the children decided to take off the very moment they got here. And being the leader of the clan who has the survival-of-the-clan responsibility thrust upon her shoulder, Seibara was sent to round the kids. Seriously, these kids take obnoxious to a whole different level. So far she'd managed to round six of the children and send them back. She still needed to find Rory and Heva.

She looked around courtyard, hoping to find the girls anywhere in the crowded place. The knights patrolled around, breaking off the crowd into groups before leading them to different homes in lower town. A giant pyre was being built in the center of the yard, almost as if it was waiting for the 21 druids. She shuddered thinking about what would happen if one of the knights happened to catch any one of them. The very knights reassuring the refugees would be feeding her people (rather than wood) to the bonfire.

* * *

Rory and Heva were running. The girls knew little about where they were or why they were here. All they knew was that they weren't in the forest, and this is was their chance to explore. The girls giggled as they ran past the grieving families, spreading their arms as if they were flying. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings, and if anyone looked close enough, it wasn't hard to miss the druid tattoo on their wrists.

Rory laughed as she ran up ahead of her friend. She turned her head back to see her friend and before she knew it, she had bumped into a knight and promptly fell to the ground.

Sir Leon looked down at the small girl on the ground. He smiled and crouched down, helping the girl up.

"Sorry," the little girl grinned as Heva caught up to her. "I didn't mean to bump into you." Leon nodded, as if accepting the apology.

"Where are your parents?" Leon asked. It was then that Lancelot decided to join his fellow knight, glancing down at the children.

"You shouldn't be running around at a time like this," Lancelot added.

"Oh, don't worry. Seibara's over there somewhere!" The girl waved her hands in a random direction, and her sleeve lifted up against her arm, clearly displaying the druid tattoo.

Leon inhaled sharply. These girls were druids. Even Lancelot's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rory! Heva!" A voice called just as the girls turned around. A young woman with brown hair and hazel brown eyes stepped out of the crowd. Seibara froze in her tracks. Knights.

She forced a smile onto her face as she made her way to the knights, crouching down to pick up the girls before turning to the men. "Thank you so much. I was quite worried about them."

Leon stood up, as she turned to leave. "You're druids." His statement, although soft and barely heard, made her turn around. Her eyes widened in fear. She let the girls down, holding their wrists. Both of the girls stood silently. Seibara was rarely quiet. And if she was quiet now, that meant they were in serious trouble.

"I know that according to Camelot's laws, we should be executed. You can take me to trial before your King. These girls are innocent. They know no magic. Let them go." She took a deep breath in before glancing at the knight.

Sir Leon looked down at the children and then back at the woman. He nodded slowly. Seibara released her death grip on the children. Looking down at them, she told them sternly "Go to your parents, and don't run off again." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

Both of the knights looked at her sharply. _Bad thing to say. Horribly bad thing to say._

"You mean to say that there are more of you? Here in Camelot?" Lancelot asked.

"I – we needed a safe place to be… our magic is useless… the nearest kingdom to our camp was yours…" Seibara looked at the knights. "Please. Their magic is weak. The most they can do is simple household chores with it. Please." She was begging now. And for somewhat reason, it was taking all her effort to ask for her people to be spared. "I will talk with your King. Please, they won't do any magic while they're here."

Lancelot looked at her, her pale face scrunched as she begged. He looked back at Leon. "I think we should let her talk with Arthur. He would know what to do."

After another moment of silence, Leon turned back to the woman. "How many of you are here?"

"Twenty one, including myself." She answered honestly. What was the worst that could happen now? "We won't be a burden on you either. My clan is pretty good with medicine. We're good with chores too…"

Leon nodded again before replying. "Tell those girls to go back to their parents. You will follow us to Prince Arthur. Whatever he decides is what we follow."

Seibara only nodded before turning to the girls and telling them again to go back to the parents. Rory and Heva looked at their friend fearfully before walking away. Seibara straightened herself, looking braver than she felt and followed the knights into the corridors.

If she and her clan made it out alive, she was definitely making sure those girls get tied up to a tree for a whole day.

**A/N: Seibara is (obviously) an original character. And I really wanted to show her as a sarcastic, headstrong, can't-easily-mess-with type of women. I want her to be somewhat of an opposite of Lancelot – they both would do anything for the people they love, but Lancelot does it in a more noble way, while Seibara takes shortcuts whenever possible. I want to give her a role, but I definitely don't want her to take over too much…**

**This chapter was all plan no action – which I really hate writing. I hope you guys don't hate reading it. And hey, I spared you from another Merlin dream! That's a good thing right? I personally like the dreams, cause they are the major difference between the actual episode and my version of things. And they have a really important role to play for the events that are yet to unfold****.**

**You know, right at the bottom of the page, there is this really cool button. It lets you leave comments – encourage authors, criticize stories, or just say 'hi' to the otherwise bored and lonely writer :D …**

**Please don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: *palm outstretched and pointed towards the laptop* _Behealdan be mec! _*waiting* Nope, The TV show still isn't mine...**

* * *

**Special thanks to the reviewers! I want you to know that I read your reviews :D So, here's what I can give back :D  
**

**Lesley: You're the first reviewer! Thanks! I didn't actually think I'd get any :D. Also, random comment: I really love the name Lesley… maybe I should use that name for someone in Camelot :D**

**zendog: Thanks! I loved the idea about dragons, and I wanted more than one dragon to be involved in the TV show. They did add Aithusa, but it wasn't enough for me, you know :D So I decided to write a fanfic. **

**H. N. Dots : Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, Lancelot's one of my favorite knights. Hated it when he died… Also didn't quite like him not getting Guinevere, but Gwen does belong to Arthur… Oh! Have a great day too!**

**mersan123: Thank you for both reviews! I really like Merlin visions because they add another dimension. I don't want him to turn out to be a seer or something though… As for the meaning behind the old man and the books, sorry dude, but you're going to have to wait and see :D**

**Grank: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I totally know the feeling of reading a story that's abandoned. I'll try not to do that. :D**

**A Fellow**** Reader: ****Haha, I didn't actually think anyone would read the A/N. Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 4: Defying Destiny**

Merlin burst open the doors to his chambers and stomped across the mess before falling unceremoniously onto his bed. He was angry and exhausted. He looked up at the pristine ceiling, letting his thoughts wonder back to what had taken place that day.

_No mortal has ever survived their touch. _What was wrong with Gaius? He told him about his vision.

…_for the tear to be created it would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another._ Maybe he should've told his mentor to lie to Arthur. Merlin covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

_If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do._ Arthur's voice was ringing through his head. Why did the prat have to be so _stupid_? And now, Merlin had to play with destiny. Again.

Then again, it wouldn't be Arthur who dies at the end. It would be Lancelot. Merlin sat up abruptly. What if he snuck up on Lancelot and knocked him unconscious? Maybe broke his leg? After all, Lancelot wasn't limping into the veil in his dream. He would defy destiny and Lancelot wouldn't be able to die. But that would mean Merlin would be the one to walk through the veil – a price that he would happily and willingly pay if it meant his friends would be alive.

He had felt the raw emotion, the pain of losing yet another person who knew his secret – it was worse than death. Merlin knew it. He would never be the same again if Lancelot died. Yet, the last time he tried to fight fate, he had played right into its hands. It was his actions that caused the events to unfold the way they did.

Merlin sighed and stood up, his jaw clenched in stubbornness. He had made up his mind. It didn't matter what destiny said. He would try to keep his friends alive.

As Merlin made his way to the door, his eyes suddenly fell on a book, hiding halfway beneath the foot of his bed. _The Nature of Magic and Life._ He walked back and picked up the book. What if Gaius was wrong?

_I don't exactly know. I could be wrong._ Gaius never said that. Not if he was certain that only a death could close the veil. Maybe there was another way. He opened the book, searching for any information regarding veils between worlds.

* * *

Gaius sighed as he placed the vials in the cabinet. The entire day he had spent attempting to revive the frozen citizens to disappointing results. As if that wasn't bad enough, Merlin's dreams were coming true. And Gaius could do nothing but watch.

He glanced up at his ward's door, wondering what Merlin was doing right now.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Gaius! You're wrong!" Merlin cried. An excited Merlin ran over to the table, setting the book in his hands in front of his mentor.

* * *

Arthur walked through the castle, making his way to Gaius's chambers. He had just talked with his father and told him his plans. And his father had stopped him and asked him not to go. His father cared. It was that one moment, Arthur felt something akin to love for his father, the likes of which he could never have imagined before the past year.

'That's one good thing that came out of Morgana being evil,' Arthur thought.

He didn't want to leave any loose ends. He had told his father, and watched him gaze up at him, his eyes twinkling and beseeching him not to go. He had told Gwen about his decision, and watched her run away with tears in her eyes. 'She will be happy,' Arthur told himself. He would ask Merlin himself to take care of her when he was gone. He did not, however, tell his council. The pompous nobles would only disagree with him.

He had intended to talk with his uncle and give him the permission to take over the castle during his leave, but could not find Agravaine inside the castle walls. So, he decided to leave the message with Gaius to give to Agravaine as soon as he came back.

He made it to Gaius's chambers before he heard a yell behind the door.

"Gaius! You're wrong!" Merlin cried. Arthur stopped, wondering if he should enter or just listen to whatever conversation the Physician would have with his ward. He quickly made his decision and leaned forward.

"Quiet, Merlin! No need to scream across my chambers," Gaius reprimanded him.

"No, Gaius. The veil can only be torn with a blood sacrifice, like you said." Merlin seemed to be tapping on something, as if showing Gaius proof. Was it a book? "Except, the sacrifice has to be magical. And strong enough depending on the size of the tear. And I'm guessing someone powerful, if the Dorocha managed to come all the way across to Camelot." There was a moment of silence.

"Are you suggesting that Morgana sacrificed herself?" Arthur looked at the door, almost hoping that was true. If Morgana had died, then all Arthur had to do was forfeit his life to seal the tear. That way, Camelot's greatest enemy would fail and Camelot would be safe.

"No, I wish." Merlin replied. And as cold as it sounded, didn't everyone? "If Morgana sacrificed herself, who'd rule over Camelot after this damage is over? No, I think the only one she could sacrifice would be Morgause."

"Of course," Gaius whispered. "Morgause was handicapped after that battle. She was dying…" His voice trailed off at the end. "But how does this help us, Merlin? How can this save Arthur?"

So that was what this was about. Merlin was trying to find a loophole to save Arthur. Well, it didn't matter what he said. Arthur had already made up his mind.

"That's where things get slightly complicated. Because the tear was created by the life force of a magical being, the life force of a sorcerer with equal or greater magic is needed to seal the tear."

Arthur's blood ran cold.

"Merlin, what sorcerer would willingly sacrifice themselves for Camelot?"

Arthur had heard enough. Before Merlin could reply, Arthur pushed the door open and stormed into the chambers. Merlin and Gaius looked up from the book they were huddled around, paling when they saw the Prince.

"What the hell is he talking about, Gaius?" Arthur asked, attempting to mask the anxiety. He couldn't believe it. He was willing to lay down his life for his people only to find out that there was literally no chance of saving them, even if he died.

Merlin flinched as Gaius stood up straight. He looked like he wanted to say something, anything to reassure the future king. But the only words that escaped his lips were "I'm afraid it's true, sire."

* * *

Leon led the sorceress around the castle, pausing only to ask the servants where Arthur was. Lancelot followed silently, eyeing the sorceress warily. If it weren't for the mud marks on her pale face and the old tattered cloak, she could have easily passed for nobility. Her auburn shoulder length hair was let down, the loose curls hanging in contrast to the black cloak. And her caramel brown eyes gazed ahead, protected by soft milk eyelids ornamented lavishly with long eyelashes. It was undeniable. She was gorgeous.

He chuckled softly as he thought about Gwaine. Gwaine would never give up the chance to flirt with this woman, sorceress or not.

"I think the Prince was heading down to see Gaius," the servant replied. Leon nodded and started heading back, signaling the Lancelot and Seibara to follow.

* * *

Arthur was pacing in the crammed chambers. What was he supposed to do? "Maybe we have a sorcerer in the dungeons…" Arthur started before being interrupted by Gaius.

"There have been no arrests regarding magic the past year, sire. Primarily because we were busy rebuilding…"

"And even if there were, the Dorocha managed to wipe out the vast majority of the prisoners. It was quite dark down there," Merlin said.

Arthur looked around hopelessly. "There has to be a way." He glanced at Merlin. Despite the desperateness of the situation, Merlin looked calm, as if he already had a solution.

It was then that Leon and Lancelot walked into the chambers. With another woman. Arthur stopped pacing and looked at the woman. "Is this important, Leon? Can't it wait?"

"I can come back later, sire," Leon said hesitantly. Arthur considered the knight before replying.

"No, it's fine. Who is she? Does she have any information regarding the current situation?"

Merlin watched the woman as she tilted her head defiantly, staring straight at Arthur. There was no submissiveness in the posture she held, and although her bravado seemed to be put on, she did seem to resonate with courage he had seen in few knights, let alone men.

"This woman is … a druid." Everyone in the room, save the sorceress, stiffened. "She had snuck in her druid camp consisting of twenty people into Camelot for protection against the spirits."

Arthur eyed the woman. "Do you have magic?"

She lifted her head slightly and responded in a strong voice that Merlin couldn't help but admire. "Yes."

Instead of looking angry or calling the guards, Arthur regarded her with curiosity. "Do you know the laws of Camelot?"

"I am well aware of the consequences should we be caught using magic in your kingdom." She paused for a moment before continuing. "However given the circumstances, we needed to leave our camp and take refuge in the nearest Kingdom." _Our bad luck that the kingdom happened to be Camelot,_ Seibara finished in her head.

"You have magic. And yet you come here instead of facing the Dorocha yourselves?"

"Our magic is useless against the Dorocha." Her eyes softened slightly as she continued. "Please, if you overlook us, we will not be a bother. We will not use magic. We will keep ourselves hidden, and can help you with any tasks. Some of us practice medicine and can help your Physician."

"You ask a favor of me." Arthur voice was still calm, the complete opposite of how Uther would have reacted to this situation. She nodded stiffly. "And what do we get in return?"

_They won't attack us, like the past hundred some sorcerers?_ Merlin thought, sardonically.

"What do you ask for in return?" She asked.

"Would you give anything?"

Again the stiff nod. "For my people's safety."

That was when Merlin understood what Arthur was going to ask her. "Arthur – "

Arthur held up his hand, effectively silencing the servant. "The Dorocha attack because of the tear in the veil between the worlds. We know where this tear is located. By healing the tear, we can stop these spirits from claiming more innocent lives," Arthur explained. Seibara looked at the prince, a flicker of confusion passing through her face, before she covered it up.

Arthur walked up to her and stood. His face was impassive as he continued to speak. "The only way to close this tear is by sacrificing the life of someone with magic. A sorcerer."

Her eyes widened instantly as she recognized what he was about to ask of her.

"I give you my word that your camp will be personally looked after by the Court Physician in these very chambers. No one will ever know that Sorcerers had come to Camelot. No one except those in this room and your people," Arthur promised.

"In return, I ask for you to be the sacrifice."

**A/N: Who saw that coming? It was kind of obvious, wasn't it? I always thought it was weird that someone magical dies to open the tear, but the equivalent to seal the tear is just anyone. So this is where my whole story was born. And then of course it got to be a really grand plan with another world and … yeah. Shhh. I can't reveal too much **

**I have such a loose tongue… or hand… or keyboard… you know what I mean :D**

**You know, I am nearing the end of episode 1… I might post the next chapter early… like tomorrow… if you review :D - Shameless bribing from Moni.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone get tired of writing these? I don't own Merlin. I wish I did. Why can't I own Merlin? Wait! Don't answer that...**

* * *

******The Truth Behind This Story: Okay, confession time. I started writing this fic partially because I had an idea to share. I have another reason too, though. My best friend asked me to write a fanfiction worth a season before I head off to college this August. Meaning 13 'episodes'. What you're reading is Episode 1. I've already finished writing Episode 2 and 3 and I'm half way there with 4. I have 8 episodes completely outlined right now... and 5 episodes where I'm wondering what to do... yeah. But, no matter what, I will end this story. I won't abandon it.  
**

* * *

******Special Thanks to the Reviewers again! Love you all!**

**waszka098: ********Dziękuję! ****(I hope it was polish that you wrote that in. If not, blame google translate! :D)**

**H. N. Dots:**** Thanks for the Review! That's me trying to piece together random old English words… It's supposed to mean 'Belong to me' but god knows what I wrote instead. :D Well, the spell didn't work either way…**

**Lesley:****Hope this chapter explained Arthur out. I've always imagined that Arthur would be more fair and just than Uther… I mean, that's what the legends and most of the tv show leads us to believe. I don't think it's right to assume the worst in the case of Arthur. Desperate situations, desperate measures. Also, if Arthur had commanded that the druids be burned, it would cause a small mishap in my story. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.01: The Darkest Hour re-write**

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 5: Frozen**

Merlin looked up into the cloudy gray skies. Although it was midday, the sun seemed to hide behind the clouds, leaving a gray hazy fog to settle on the kingdom.

Merlin hung the bags over his horse before preparing the other horses. There were eight of them – One for the Prince, five for the knights, one for the servant, and the extra for the Sorceress.

Arthur walked towards Merlin. He seemed proud and tall, even when riding on a mission that could potentially result in all of their deaths. Yet, the pride Merlin felt before for his king had vanished.

"You shouldn't have threatened her like that," Merlin said quietly as both men turned around to see the sorceress talking to her people. "The druids won't be happy about this."

Arthur sighed. "I have no choice, Merlin. I am willing to lay down my life for my people. I am just as willing to do whatever it is that my role as a prince asks of me. Besides, she is a sorceress. She would die either way for stepping into Camelot. I just ensured that her people and my people are safe."

Merlin looked at his king. "Will you tell the others?"

"Leon and Lancelot already know. I will tell Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. If the Sorceress gives no trouble and willingly sacrifices herself and if we make it back alive, I might even consider changing the laws a bit. I won't repeal the ban on magic, but I might do something to lessen the consequences…" Arthur's voice trailed off.

For the first time, Merlin saw through the princely façade. Arthur was guilty.

The knights checked their saddles before mounting their horses. That was when Gwaine noticed the extra horse.

"Forgot to count, Merlin? Who's that white mare for, mate?" He asked Merlin.

"That would be me." A female voice interrupted. Turning around, the knights saw Seibara walk towards them.

Gwaine smiled. "Woah! Princess, what's up with this? You can't have such a beautiful woman come with us on such a dangerous mission."

Arthur looked at Gwaine before walking up to the sorceress and hesitantly offering her a hand. Seibara gazed him before mounting the horse without his help. Gwaine whistled.

"Seems I'm _essential_ for your mission." Her cold voice cut through and Arthur visibly flinched and he immediately tried to cover it up. At Percival's and Elyan's questioning glance, Arthur decided to respond.

"I will explain more once we are a certain distance away from Camelot." Arthur walked back to his horse and mounted it. He turned around. "For now, know this. We are to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and heal the tear between the two worlds."

And with that, the bravest knights of Camelot, the Once and Future King, his ever faithful Servant, and a very reluctant sorceress rode out of Camelot.

* * *

Seibara was angry. No, angry was an understatement. She was fuming. Indignant. Border lining hysterically mad.

She was angry at her camp for deciding to come to Camelot, fuming at the kids for getting her caught, indignant because _Prince Arthur_ pretty much forced her into volunteering to die, and hysterically mad because … who wouldn't be after their life turns upside down within hours?

So, when Gwaine decided to flirt with her, and Leon looked at her apprehensively, she couldn't exactly blame the senior knight. Right now, she _was_ considering turning the drunkard knight into a toad. Not that she was powerful enough to do that, but at the very least she could glue his mouth shut.

And it's only been a half an hour since they left Camelot.

"So, what is your beautiful name?" Gwaine asked, pausing for a mere second. Before she could go on, Gwaine answered his own question. "For a woman so beautiful, you could only be … Esmeralda. You look like an Esmeralda." With that Gwaine flashed her an irresistible smile, and flipped his hair aside.

The other knights rode in silence. Elyan was chuckling slightly and sending apologetic glances towards her, while the remainder knights just tuned out Gwaine's nonstop blabbering. Arthur rode up ahead of them all, his manservant following close by.

"My name is Seibara," the sorceress hissed. She was starting to get a headache.

"Really? I still think Esmeralda fits you more – "

"Gwaine, that's enough." Arthur turned his horse around. "We'll take a small break," he told the knights. "And I'll explain everything to you."

Seibara dismounted instantly, picking up her water sac. "Didn't have time to fill it," she explained. Arthur nodded to her, and then glanced at Lancelot. She watched as the knight also dismounted. "I won't run." She snapped. "You have my people." When Arthur didn't respond, she stomped off in the direction she heard the sound of rushing water. Lancelot trailed behind her, unsure of what to do.

When they finally reached the creek, Seibara crouched down, filling her sac.

"You do understand why he did it, right?" Lancelot asked, his gaze fixed on the bark of the nearby tree. Seibara turned around. "He only wants to protect his people."

"Who the hell is he to threaten me?" Seibara got up instantly. "I should've just turned him into a toad. Along with that blabbermouth knight."

"You're doing this for your people. He's doing it for his people." Lancelot replied.

"I'm not doing it for my people." She turned around to watch the water flow in the creek. "I'm doing it for Corin. I promised him." The last part was barely a whisper, but Lancelot heard her.

"Who is Corin?" Lancelot asked. Seibara looked at the knight.

"Why do you care?" She threw the water sac at the knight. "Come on, let's get back to your _prince_. Bet he's starting to worry right now."

* * *

Arthur was rubbing his forehead. What was so hard about understanding this? Why did Gwaine have to be so difficult?

"So, wait. Seibara is a Sorceress?"

"Yes."

"So why is she helping us?"

"Gwaine, you really should pay attention when Arthur explains it the first time." Merlin looked between the knight and the prince.

"Not my fault, mate. I was still getting over the sorceress part."

"Sire, where are her people? Do they know about this deal?" Elyan interrupted.

"I don't think they know about the bargain. The sorceress told her people that she was aiding us magically on the quest and nothing else. In fact, I'm pretty sure only we and Gaius know anything about the magical sacrifice. As for the druids, they are with Gaius. I asked him not to tell anyone, including my uncle. I'm afraid they won't be as understanding."

"Oh, yes. Arthur _Pendragon_. You're definitely the most kind-hearted and understanding soul I've ever met." Seibara walked towards her horse. Again, Lancelot followed behind her, hesitantly.

Arthur's eyes seemed to harden, and any amount of guilt he felt earlier evaporated. He _was_ trying to be kind to her, despite his father's prejudices protesting. She was the one making it so difficult, never failing to insult the future king with snappy remarks. Before he could reply, however, Percival stepped forward.

"Thank you."

They were two simple words, but their effect was instantaneous. Her hazel eyes softened marginally as she fell silent.

"You should thank me if I had volunteered," she said, quietly. "I didn't. I was practically forced. So yeah. Those words mean nothing to me." Even as she said that, though, her eyes were shining in gratitude towards the silent knight.

Arthur cleared his throat before remounting his horse. "We need to go on. I want the majority of the travel done before night sets in."

It was a while later that the knights heard Merlin attempting to quietly ask, "Esmeralda, Gwaine? Do you use that for everyone?"

* * *

Hours later, the horses trudged on, wearily. And still Arthur refused to take any more breaks. It didn't stop Gwaine from talking though.

"So, Seibara," Gwaine called. "Have any stories to tell us?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you and your druid buddies would sit around a campfire and tell stories."

"No."

"I'm sure – " Gwaine started before Merlin interrupted.

"Have you heard about … Emrys?" He looked at the sorceress hesitantly, but it was Percival who answered.

"Oh! I've heard of him," Percival said. At Merlin's and Seibara's questioning gaze, he continued to talk. "My village used to have druids visit. They would constantly tell tales. One of them would be about this druid king who would bring magic back or something."

"Oh! That chap!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Isn't he like all powerful or something? What? I traveled a lot, remember?"

"You men seem to be well versed on druidic myths." Seibara said, sarcastically. "And no. I was never the one to listen to false hopes and tales. I was never close to my people much either way."

"You weren't close? Then why did you come with us?" Leon asked. All the knights looked up, waiting for the reply. Seibara didn't reply. Instead, she looked ahead, her glassy eyes staring at the dirt path.

"Does this have anything to do with Corin?" Lancelot asked, softly. He didn't want to pry into someone else's past, but he was curious.

"Who's Corin?" It was Arthur's voice that broke the silence. Seibara still didn't reply. "Whatever. I don't really feel like listening to a _sorcerer's _probably sob story."

"Corin was my boyfriend." Seibara turned around to look at the king, anger evident in her eyes. "He was executed. In Camelot. By _Uther Pendragon_."

Arthur looked at her, shocked. It was Merlin who broke the silence. "What happened?"

She turned back around and shrugged. "The casual. I warned him. I told him not to heal that pitiful excuse of a knight. What was his name? Sir Rupert. And that stupid _thing_ decided to turn him in." Her eyes went distant again.

"Corin cared a lot about others. He made me promise. He knew I didn't care much about my camp, and I just wanted to be free. Him and me. In our own little world. Away from all of this." She gestured around, showing the knights the place in front of them. Merlin felt a pang of pain. "He made me promise to protect the camp, especially if he was incapable to do so. So, I'm keeping my promise to him. Only for Corin."

"Why?" Arthur's whisper was barely heard. "Why did you come to Camelot? Why are you helping us?"

Seibara stared ahead. "I wasn't given much of a choice."

Elyan shifted in his saddle. "Didn't you ever… I don't know… want revenge?"

"Too much work. Besides, it was his fault. I did warn him." The knights knew she was lying, but no one bothered prying any further.

"Why did you tell us this?" Arthur asked. He was still surprised that she had come so far with them, even after her boyfriend's death. Especially after her boyfriend's death.

She smirked. "You didn't want to listen to my sob story. Thought I'd annoy you."

* * *

Night fell, and the screams of the Dorocha filled the air. The knights had finally reached Daobeth and they decided to camp in the crumbling fortress.

"Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning," Arthur ordered.

"Shall I go with you, milady?" Gwaine asked Seibara. The sorceress looked, almost desperately, at the rest of the knights. Percival smiled and decided to save her the pain of spending any more time with Gwaine.

Merlin began to walk, not really caring to see who followed him.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no powers." Lancelot's voice said behind him. Merlin didn't turn around. Instead he knelt down and began to pick up some wood.

"Doesn't matter. Besides Seibara is here. She has no powers against the Dorocha either."

"You're not a warrior, Merlin. I don't want to see you hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur."

Merlin straightened up, gazing at the knight holding the torch. The screams of the Dorocha echoed in the back, but both men chose to ignore them for now.

"It's your duty to protect Camelot, no matter what the cost." Lancelot nodded. "Well, it's my duty to protect Arthur. Surely you can understand that."

Lancelot sighed. "I can understand that very well."

The screams suddenly began to get closer and the two men gazed at each other before dropping the firewood, running to the nearest pair. The group gathered around just as a Dorocha launched itself at them, and Arthur ran forwards, twirling his torch through the spirit and warding it off.

"Let's go!"

"We haven't got enough!"

"Go!" Arthur ordered. And the knights ran back to the fire pit they had built. They huddled close to the flames, trying to gather as much warmth as they possibly could.

"It won't get us through the night." Percival said, glancing at the diminishing pile of wood. Their only weapon against the spirits was the fire. If they lost that, none of them had any doubts about their deaths.

"It will keep us safe for a while." Arthur replied. Slowly the group settled in, and they decided to have two people take watch, lighting two torches for the purpose.

Hours later, Gwaine threw in the last log before waking up his sleeping friends. "The last one," he said, soberly. "Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets more."

"I'll go." Arthur got up from his spot and grabbed the torch.

"You'll need help," Lancelot said as he too began to get up.

"I'll go with him." Merlin interrupted, jumping to his feet.

"You sure you're the right person?"

"Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?" The knights chuckled softly at this and Seibara settled back into her spot, resting her head against her small bag. Lancelot watched as the prince and his servant walked off into the night.

Something was off. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

Merlin bent down to pick up the wood, while Arthur stood behind him, his torch lifted up defensively. Arthur looked around uneasily as the screams continued around him.

Merlin sighed. He had seen the numerous frozen bodies that littered Gaius's chambers. He knew how much was riding on the success of their quest. And he hated the fact that they were using the life of an innocent woman for their purpose. Was it too much to hope that Morgana might be waiting for them at the veil, and they could simply push her through?

Morgana. For more than a year, Merlin regretted the decision he had made regarding Morgana. Maybe things would've played differently if he had made different choices. What if, instead of poisoning her, he had given her a choice? Would she have chosen to protect the kingdom? What if, instead of sending her to the druids, he had told her about his magic? Would she have turned him in? The what-if's could go on forever.

Every time he met Morgana, he couldn't help but think that she could still be saved. That was why he had let her go. Every single time. He would let her retreat in humiliation, hoping that maybe she would see something wrong in her actions, hoping that maybe she would return home. But she proved him wrong. And with the release of the Dorocha, she proved that she was beyond redemption.

Merlin picked up another stick, piling it on top of the others as he let his thoughts wander. And he wasn't the only one. Arthur was thinking too.

It still shocked him that Seibara would be with them. She did claim she was with them only for the promise she had made to her dead boyfriend, but there was something missing in the story. She still didn't have to come so far only for a promise. No, it was obvious – the way she talked with her people and the manner in which she claimed she would give anything for her clan. She loved her camp.

In that manner, was she any different than him? Arthur had been willing to lay down his life for his people. Seibara was doing the same. But she had magic.

Then again, this wasn't the first time Arthur had heard of someone with magic helping or protecting Camelot. Dragoon, albeit in an unorthodox manner, had protected Gwen. After all, Arthur was quite sure he wasn't under any enchantment. And then there was that mysterious globe of light from the caves. That magic felt warm, almost endearing. And still more subtle help was given to Camelot when she needed it the most. Not to mention, Gaius had practiced sorcery before the Great Purge. And Gaius was most definitely not evil.

An unnatural scream picked up in the air, jarring the two men from their thoughts. One of the Dorocha was near.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed as he tackled the lanky man off the wall, dropping the torch in the process. They both landed heavily on the ground, and gasping for air, the men struggled onto their feet before taking off.

"Let's go!"

They rushed through the dark passages, running as they felt the chill in the air near them. They sprinted into a room, and closed the door behind them, desperately looking around for a place to hide.

* * *

"They should've been back by now." Lancelot was pacing. He looked at the waning fire and then at the knights. Seibara looked at the knight. She slowly stood up just as Elyan walked up to Lancelot.

"Someone needs to go after them." Elyan said.

"Well, there's only one torch between us," Percival said before grabbing the torch. He handed it to Lancelot. "Who's coming?"

The knights sheathed their swords and trailed after Lancelot. Seibara glanced at them and then back at the fire pit before deciding. Reluctantly, she followed the men: she was safer with the knights.

* * *

Merlin was gasping for air as he peered behind Arthur's armor, making sure he wasn't injured form their fall. When he felt something slightly wet on his fingers, he quickly tore a strip from his tunic and tied it around Arthur's injured arm. Arthur peeked around the corner, his raspy breaths forming into a white wisps in front of him.

Arthur turned back to face Merlin. "It's cold."

"Right." Merlin leaned back against the cold wall. He knew Arthur was trembling. Trust the prat to not accept the fact that he was scared. He just had to blame the weather.

"You're not feeling it?" Arthur asked, daring Merlin to say otherwise. Merlin shrugged and shook his head. He was shaking too, and he was scared. But Arthur knew that already, so there was no point in telling him that.

Another scream echoed in the background, and Arthur turned around. "You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for." Arthur turned around.

Merlin looked at his king. "Really? Was that a compliment?" He grinned, waiting for Arthur's typical retort.

"Don't be stupid." Merlin chuckled softly and it didn't take long before Arthur joined him. The soft laughs were cut short by another scream.

Arthur looked at his servant, his eyes betraying his fear despite his attempts to stay calm. "All the things I've faced…I've never worried about dying."

Merlin stared at his master. "I don't think you should now."

Arthur remained silent before replying, "Sometimes you puzzle me." Merlin averted his gaze from his master's intense glare.

"You never fathomed me out?" His voice seemed ages old, and the eyes that stared at the floor seemed far too experienced for the servant's age.

"No."

Merlin sighed. "I always thought… if things had been different, we'd have been good friends." Arthur wanted to say that they were. He wanted to reassure the young gangly man that over the past years, his servant had somehow wormed his way into becoming Prince Arthur's confidant. And yet his stupid pride got in the way.

"Yeah." Just one word. Merlin remained silent for a moment. This was unusual for both the servant and the prince. They never talked openly like this. _I suppose death being right around the corner does this to a man_, Arthur thought, chuckling softly to himself.

Merlin looked up at the open space before him, a wide grin encompassing half of his face. "That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head." And Arthur couldn't help it. He found himself laughing silently at his manservant's antics. Trust the idiot to call him names even at a time like this.

"We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together." Merlin looked at the prince, his azure eyes gazing into Arthur.

"Well, I appreciate that." Arthur said sincerely. "You know, you're a brave man, Merlin." And just because he couldn't help it, he added, "Between battles."

Merlin laughed, before playfully replying. "You don't know how many times I've saved you're life."

Arthur smirked. "If I ever become king, I'm going to have you made court jester." Both men chuckled at that.

They waited silently as they felt the air around them drop several degrees. The Dorocha were near them. Arthur twisted in his spot again, glancing back at them and at the dark void. Their breathing quickened as they felt the end approaching.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn." Merlin barely heard Arthur's whisper. He paled slightly as he remembered his vision.

"Feels pretty dark right now," Merlin replied. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest, betraying fear.

"Well, it can't be long then."

It was at that moment the wispy spirit entered their room, screeching as the veiled skeletal face rushed into the black void. Arthur started to push himself up, fully intending to face the Dorocha himself. He felt a gentle push back, and Merlin rushed forward, running straight into the Dorocha.

"Merlin! No!" Arthur screamed. The Dorocha passed through him completely, and Merlin seemed to freeze in the air, his eyes widening as the sliver tendrils of the spirit surrounded him. And then he flew backward, colliding painfully against the stone wall before falling onto the floor.

There was another screech and the Dorocha flew straight towards Arthur.

The door burst open and knights sprinted in. Lancelot whirled the torch frantically, dispelling the spirit. The knights rushed towards their prince as Lancelot and Seibara looked around.

"What happened?"

Arthur turned around and the knights followed his gaze. There, at the center of the floor, his back turned away from them, laid the prone body of Merlin. The prince stood up instantly and Gwaine and Arthur rushed to their friend. They turned him around gently.

Seibara gasped. Arthur felt his lungs constrict, refusing to take in any air.

The servant was frozen. His face was pale, almost blue, and frosted over. His glassy eyes stared out into the open space.

For all practical purposes, Merlin looked dead.

**A/N: Good News! Episode 1 is now officially finished! Bad news! I'm going to continue writing the story! Episode 2 (Aka story 2) can be posted as soon as possible under the name 'Before the Dawn Part 2'! (Yeah, I'm very creative with my titles. They'll get better, I promise.) Or I could just continue it as part of this story... Your choice. The first person to write in the reviews to tell me what to do, I'll follow.  
**

**I didn't particularly like writing this chapter. I found Seibara's back story hard to write. I'm not happy about it and I'm still not done with it. I only wrote a part of it, after all, but I do plan to write the exact reason as to why she didn't bother exacting her revenge against Camelot. I did like writing Gwaine, though! He is my favorite knight. My second favorite would be Lancelot (Which is why I'm trying my hardest to keep him alive. But what can I do if destiny has different plans for him…)**

**I did, however, like writing the final scene. That was one of my favorite scenes of all time, so I thoroughly enjoyed it! Hopefully I did a decent job.**

**I was also wasting time yesterday, drawing/painting a cover page for this fic. It's now posted! :D What do you think about it? (I made it. Yeah, I'm proud of it!)**

**Oh! Don't forget to review! Please. **

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't own me. I don't own Merlin. It's a sad mutual agreement. **


	7. Interlude

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Prologue/Interlude**

Merlin was floating. For one moment he had felt cold – unbearably cold. And then it subsided, and a warm numbness took over. Had he died?

_No mortal has ever survived their touch._

Yeah, he must've died. Would this mean he could meet his father? Will? Maybe even Freya…

_Merlin. _It was a soft whisper, as if someone stood right next to him and were breathing into his ear. _Merlin, you must wake up._ The voice was familiar – the old cracked voice filled with unexplainable remorse. Merlin wanted to talk back and ask who they were. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening around him.

And yet his body refused to function. As if it were frozen.

The darkness began to ebb away and Merlin began to see blurry silhouettes. Someone was talking to him. He felt like he was underwater, unable to comprehend anything that the voice said.

_Arthur needs you. You must wake up,_ the familiar voice said again.

Arthur! Where was Arthur? Was he safe? There was a pop, and suddenly he could hear.

"Merlin?" Another voice whispered. "Mate? You can't die. You have to wake up." Someone was shaking him. The blurry images cleared and Merlin found himself looking into the worried eyes of Gwaine and Arthur.

"He can't be dead. Please." Arthur was looking back at someone, as if begging them to heal him.

The images began to blur again, and in an effort to clear it up, Merlin blinked. It was slow, like he was falling asleep.

"I'm sorry. No one survives…" a female voice said behind him before she gasped. "He blinked…"

Arthur turned around, gazing at Merlin, his eyes filled with relief and concern. "He's alive," he whispered softly before repeating it again. A hand slipped onto his neck, feeling the slow but steady pulse. "He's alive! We need to warm him up!"

And then the images faded, and darkness claimed him again.

**A/N: Who's up for Part 2 of the "Darkest Hour"? Yep, that would be me, and anyone else who'd like to join me. The end of this episode is where stuff start to change. A little more than the initial episodes.  
**

**Merlin's going to hate me by the end of this story. I just know it…**

**Oh! Wait! Don't forget to review :D Please **


	8. Chapter 6

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 1: With Mishaps and Gwaine at Every Turn**

The sun rose, splashing a brilliant shade of crimson across the skies and warming the frozen grounds of the ruined castle. There was a steady drip of dew falling from the leaves of the nearby forest, a steady measurement of time.

Arthur gazed up at the sun, staring idly into the space. It was a new day. Yet, the moments before the dawn – what had happened during the darkest hour – left Arthur thinking. He turned around to look at his manservant, laying limp against the fire pit and covered in blankets.

Merlin was blinking. The simple motion was rather sluggish, but at least it was present. Arthur sighed.

When he had held the frozen man just moments ago, when he had assumed that his loyal-to-a-fault servant had died… he was devastated. Arthur had never felt that way before, and for the second time in the day, he realized that Merlin was indeed his best friend. Quite possibly his only friend. And seeing his friend dead…

And then Merlin had blinked. And the darkness, quite literally, retreated as the first rays of a new day fell through the stone cracks.

They had rushed him out of the castle, and placed him to thaw next to fire pit. As the knights prepared their steed, Gwaine made a bizarre mixture of random herbs (he salvaged from Merlin's sac) that he called breakfast. If it had been any other day, his concoction would have been subject to ridicule.

Lancelot and Seibara knelt next to Merlin, tenderly feeding the servant Gwaine's broth. Seibara placed her hand over Merlin's chest.

"_Beðian," _she murmured, almost as if she was trying to cover her words. Her eyes flashed gold and Merlin shivered, removing the last of the frost on his face. Lancelot dropped the spoon into the bowl, looking at the sorceress in awe.

"What did you do?" A voice behind her asked, startling her slightly. She turned around to gaze up at a curious Prince.

"It's a simple warming spell," Seibara replied. "I've used it countless times on some of the kids from my camp. When they wander off too far during the winter, and we find them again after the blizzard." He nodded silently, as if approving her usage of magic.

_Such a hypocrite_, she thought, although she couldn't help but feel slightly elated at how the prince cared so much for a mere servant. It showed that, despite growing up in a biased world where sorcerers were evil and peasants' life was worthless, Arthur had grown to be somewhat fair and just. He had his own opinions. It was part of the reason why she even stuck around with the knights on this mission, instead of running away at the first opportunity.

Maybe she had made the right decision, sparing Camelot at that time…

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur said, turning to Leon.

"And abandon the quest?" Leon asked. As much as it hurt Leon to watch the man he had learned to care for as his own younger brother die, he had also seen the frozen bodies of his citizens. He knew, if he let Arthur do this, Merlin would never forgive him.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die," Arthur replied almost indignantly.

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish!"

Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes now darting frantically around. Lancelot and Seibara made their way to the prince.

"Let me take him." Lancelot interjected. Arthur started to shake his head.

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot."

Lancelot looked up thoughtfully. "Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings." When Arthur didn't respond, he added, "You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he is right," Leon agreed.

Seibara shrugged. "Unlike your fellow knights, I'm in no rush whatsoever to get to the Isle."

Maybe it was Leon and Lancelot who convinced Arthur. Or maybe it was Seibara's snappy remark. Either way, Arthur reluctantly nodded. Percival slowly made way to Merlin, and picked up the paralyzed man.

They made their way to Merlin's horse, and tied the flaccid man to the horse. Arthur gazed at his servant.

"This is my fault." Arthur said, his voice breaking slightly. "And I'm sorry." His soft voice was filled with remorse, as the previous night's memories seeped in.

Merlin seemed to be shaking, and for the first time since he froze, his parched lips parted.

"Take … me with … you… please," he pleaded, desperately. His voice was broken and could barely be heard.

Arthur shook his head. "You would die, Merlin."

"You … don't… understand. Please, Arthu-" he gasped, the effort of talking depleting him of the scarce air.

"Do you ever do as you're told?" Arthur asked with a sad smile. He didn't care what Merlin said, he wasn't going to let a man who willingly jumped in front of the Dorocha in a vain attempt to save his master die.

"I have to … be with … you," Merlin begged. His whisper was becoming faint.

"Merlin – "

"We need to leave," Lancelot interrupted. Arthur nodded before squeezing Merlin's shoulder, hoping to convey whatever he would have said in that gentle gesture.

"Go." It was a final statement. And Merlin visibly sagged in his saddle, his eyes still beseeching his master even as his horse followed Lancelot's steed into the forest.

Arthur gazed after Merlin, worry etched on his face. It was dangerous to travel with the Dorocha out. And he definitely did not want to test their luck against the spirits again. Despite the dangers, he still desperately hoped that his servant and the noble knight would make it back to Camelot, safe and sound.

* * *

The knights traveled in relative silence. Relative only because of Gwaine. Although Gwaine didn't chatter as much as before, he still maintained most of his jokes and banters in an effort to lighten the mood. Seibara understood that much.

Merlin must have meant a lot to the knights.

Soon they dismounted and tried to find a place to camp. They walked along, Arthur leading the way through the forest to set up camp. If they had paid any attention, they would have been spellbound by the emerald green light that filtered through the leaf canopy, illuminating their path.

"Can you hear that?" Gwaine asked, his eyes widening like those of a toddler who just discovered something of value. The knights perked up, listening diligently. There was small hum, the buzzing of bees about a hive.

"Bees." Leon acknowledged.

Gwaine, however, looked overjoyed. "Food," he corrected. Slowly he approached the tree, and took off his glove.

"Trying to get us killed?" Leon asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Gwaine just shrugged, as Percival and Elyan moved a safe distance away from the knight. Seibara's eyebrows rose in amusement, and she crossed her arms, leaning against another tree as if waiting for a show to start. "We're riding to our death anyway."

With that Gwaine stuck his hand into the tree and groped around.

Leon shook his head before making his way to his silent prince.

"It's good to give the horses a rest," Leon started. He fell silent hoping for any response. "You're quiet."

Arthur smiled. "That's what happens after days of listening to Gwaine." Leon chuckled softly before quieting down. "You did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us."

Arthur looked guiltily at the ground. "I should've saved him." Leon shook his head.

"He'll still be safe," Leon promised. "If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can." Arthur only nodded in agreement.

There was a grunting noise in the background, soon followed by a loud laughter. Arthur and Leon turned around to watch Gwaine rushing away from the tree, swarmed by the angry bees.

"Oh, gods!" Seibara laughed. "_Geleáfe!" _she commanded the bees between her chortles, but the spell didn't work, aggravating the insects further. Arthur rolled his eyes while Leon joined the chuckles of his fellow knights. Seibara doubled over, laughing as Gwaine ran off into the woods in a feeble attempt to escape. "Oh, gods!"

* * *

The sun began to set, retreating into the brilliant green canopy. The forest was silent. Silent, except for the clatter of hooves. Two horses trotted into the Valley of the Fallen Kings, carrying a knight and limp servant.

Lancelot pulled his horse to halt, stopping at the edge of a small creek. He quickly tied the horses to the nearest trees and untied Merlin, carrying him gently to the creek and laying the gasping man down there before covering him with his own cloak. He looked at the secret warlock as his memories wandered off to the night when Merlin had a vision of his death.

He sighed. Lancelot had left that night and Camelot fully aware of his death. Part of him was scared, as it rightfully should be. But another part had come to terms with death. It was noble, dying to save Camelot. And it was peaceful. He wouldn't have to worry about Guinevere anymore – wouldn't have to feel the sharp pain that spread through his heart every time he saw her with Arthur.

And then Merlin found a loop hole. One that required the payment of a magical life. Lancelot had no doubts that Merlin was going to take that position. And _then_, Seibara showed up. Despite her protests, he knew that she was doing anything and everything possible for the safety of her clan. There was something noble about her actions – something that invoked his admiration.

Destiny had something different planned for them all…

Merlin's hand suddenly fell into the creek. Lancelot crouched over his friend, pulling his arm so that his hand would rest on his chest. That was when he noticed something – a silvery tendril crawling up his friends arm. His hand and face seemed to shimmer, reflecting like a mirror.

"Lancelot. Lancelot." It was a melodious voice that sung out to him. His eyes searched around frantically for the source and finally settled on the waters of the creek. And floating inches above the creek were small water droplets. Beneath the transparent cover, a beautiful face gazed back. His eyes narrowed and his hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. "Lancelot. We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

"What are you?" Lancelot asked. His hands still haven't left the cold comfort of his sword – although, what good was his sword against magically levitating water droplets?

"We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams," the beautiful face replied. "The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long. It upsets the balance of life in all worlds."

Lancelot visibly relaxed. A small smile played on his lips as he watched more droplets separate from the waters, giving the surrounding air a glittering appearance. "Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil. A sorceress has agreed to help us with that," he explained in an attempt to reassure the Vilia.

The woman sighed. "If only destiny were written in stone and as simple as you make it. It seems there are far grander plans for Camelot and for your young friend than what was originally written. The tear will not heal so easily. Arthur will need help. From both of you."

Lancelot began to shake his head. "My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot."

The Vilia seemed to turn around to gaze at the secret warlock. There seemed to be something lingering in their eyes – an almost mournful and sad look. The woman quickly composed herself again before turning back to Lancelot. "Merlin is far stronger than you give him credit for and his future has been written since the dawn of time. It is not his time to leave the Land of Man, not yet. Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him."

Lancelot turned to see his friend. His entire body was glittering, silver tendrils extending throughout the body. His breathing was far steadier and his shivering completely stopped. Lancelot smiled in awe.

"You are tired. You must rest," the melodious voice said to the knight.

Again, Lancelot began to shake his head. "I need to find shelter. The Dorocha – "

"You are safe here," the Vilia reassured him. "We will stay with you and protect you through the night."

With that, the rest of the droplets floated off, surrounding both of the men. The water seemed to glitter like diamonds, resonating the colors of the rainbow. Lancelot felt himself grin, as he watched magic pour from the spirits and into their surroundings, creating a golden shield. He quickly set up his own bed roll, and lay down in it, the warmth of the magic soothing him. For the first time in years, the pain within his heart seemed to disappear altogether and Lancelot felt himself drift off into the world of dreams.

* * *

It was twilight by the time the knights reached to the Tunnels of Andor. Dismounting quickly, Arthur headed down the ravine. The rest of the group followed the Prince.

"By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains," Arthur said, nodding as if telling himself this was the best course of action.

Seibara stopped. "Wait. Do you mean through the tunnels?" Her voice betrayed the fear, as her eyes widened.

Gwaine looked at Seibara and then back at Arthur. "You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with Wilddeoren."

Arthur didn't stop as he continued to clamber down the steep slope. "These tunnels will take days off our journey."

"If we make it out alive," Gwaine countered.

Arthur turned around. "We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries," Arthur said, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Ha. Sounds great."

They made their way to the cave entrance. Arthur turned around again. "It's your choice, Gwaine. Wilddeoren or Dorocha." With that, Arthur entered the cave, disappearing into the darkness.

"I know which I'd rather go for," Elyan said, following his King.

"Me too," Leon added.

All of the knights except Gwaine followed their leader into the tunnel. Gwaine looked at the sorceress apprehensively, seemingly asking her what she would do. She shrugged and followed the remainder of the knights.

Gwaine turned around to gaze up at the abandoned horses that stood nervously on top of the ravine. The light was diminishing, and it wouldn't be long before the cold screeches of the lost spirits filled the air. He turned again to peer into the dark tunnel. Crawling with giant, man-eating critters.

He felt his hand rummage through his long hair. How had he gotten himself in this position?

Suddenly he heard a screech, and felt the chilly breath down his back. Gwaine was abruptly tackled onto the ground, and he watched wide eyed as Percival lay on top of him. Gwaine grinned.

"Never knew you cared." Percival glared at him, slightly annoyed and partly amused. Just as the Dorocha seemed to attack the knights, Arthur flew out of the tunnels, wildly waving his torch.

"Quick!" Arthur screamed, as he pulled the fallen knights up before pushing them towards the tunnels. They rushed into the dark safety of the tunnels, not questioning why the Dorocha didn't follow them, but definitely grateful.

Slowly the Knights travel through the dark labyrinth, led by Arthur carrying a torch. Arthur stopped suddenly and passed something wet and slick to Seibara. "Put some on your face, and pass it back." Slowly the Gaia berry paste made its way down the line.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste," Percival asked, his nose scrunching as he took one whiff at the paste in his hands.

"Wilddeoren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries mask our scent." Arthur explained, nonchalantly. His voice sounded bored, as if he were explaining a toddler.

"What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wilddeoren?" Gwaine asked, almost hopefully.

"None." Arthur replied in the same impassive voice. Gwaine's face fell almost immediately.

The team finally made it to a ledge, and stopped instantly. A sequel echoed through the tunnels, alerting the knights. Arthur and Leon tossed their torches on the ground before stomping the flame out. Slowly, they peeked over the ledge and watched two Wilddeoren waddle their way towards them, their moist snouts sniffing around. They ducked instantly as one of them got too close, hiding behind the ledge and keeping silent.

"Keep still. Don't even breathe." Arthur ordered, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. Arthur felt a warm wind brush against his the back of his neck, as he continued to stare ahead, hoping and praying that the berries worked. The last time he was here was with Merlin. And that time, it was a pretty close call.

Gradually they felt the warm wind retreat, and all of them sighed in relief. They turned their heads, and Gwaine started to grin. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then paused. Why were they all staring at him so fearfully? Seibara seemed to indicate behind him, and Gwaine turned around slowly, his face almost colliding into the wet snout of the blind rodent.

It lifted its claw pinning the knight down onto the stone ledge, sniffing him before licking his face. Arthur looked at the sight, almost disgustedly. At that moment, when the Wilddeoren decided to spread its snot all over the knight, Gwaine felt the hilt of his sword. He didn't think as he plunged the sword into the assaulting beast's furry hide. The thing squealed as it fell, silent and dead onto the ground. The others watched wide eyed. Gwaine turned back to his friends, almost triumphantly.

"You fool." Arthur whispered, his voice reflecting fear and annoyance.

"How the hell did he become a knight of Camelot?" Seibara demanded, turning to Arthur.

"Remind me to rid him of his title as soon as we're back in Camelot." Arthur replied.

Gwaine's eyes narrowed. "It's dead," he said, angrily.

"That one is, yes. They hunt in packs."

Right on cue, the remainder of the pack rushed into the opening, leaping behind the ledge, and covering most of the tunnel entries. The knights unsheathed the sword, and Elyan leapt onto one of the beasts, twisting his sword into its back. The beast squirmed as it lifted its claw, successfully grazing the knight.

"Run!" Elyan yelled back, clutching his injured sword arm. The knights bolted through the open tunnel, chased by the Wilddeoren.

And all Arthur could think, while he ran for his life, was how Gwaine would most definitely pay for this mishap.

**A/N: What I loved the most about this chapter was the Lancelot's and Merlin's meeting with Vilia. It was one of those magical moments that I absolutely loved. I decided to change it up just a bit to fit my storyline. I also absolutely loved writing the bees' scene with Seibara and Gwaine. It really lightened the mood, and also allowed Arthur to smile. **

**I thought this chapter was relatively long… but that's all okay right? So, who's up for more dreams, because the next chapter has another dream. *spoiler alert* **

**Yep, this is one of my favorite chapters in my story :D**

**So I know **_**I**_** usually request a review, but this time, I have a special guest do it for me. Please welcome… *clearing throat* … DRAGOON THE GREAT!**

_**Dragoon**_**: I just read out the script, right. *scowls down at the paper***

_**Me**_**: Yes! *nods vigorously***

_**Dragoon: **_**Hhem. You are all requested – requested? Dragoon the great doesn't request. Gods, this script is horribly written. No, I'm rewriting it. *clears his throat* You are all currently forced to post a review because requesting is really overdone and because if you don't review… you'll never get to read my story *smiling smugly***

_**Me:**_** *looking shocked* But it's not your story…**

_**Dragoon: **_**Exactly!**

**Don't think too hard. Just review :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 2: Of Love and Healing**

_ It was a bright, sunny day in Camelot. Lancelot made his way through the corridors, his smile widening. Today, he was off duty. And not just him… _

_ He walked out of the gates, carrying a picnic basket and made his way up an isolated hill where a blanket had been laid out underneath the shade of a tree. Laughter rung out, and Lancelot glanced at the group. Gwaine was sprawled across the center of the blanket, a noble lady leaning onto his chest. Elyan sat right underneath the tree, another woman leaning on his shoulder. Even Percival and Leon sat on the blanket next to two other women orientated lovingly against them. _

_ Lancelot smiled as he turned around to watch Arthur and Merlin standing at the edge of the hill. Merlin nodded in greeting towards him, turning around slightly to display a purple flame dancing at the center of his palm. Arthur laughed._

_ "Come on, Merlin. Let's see if you're actually any good at this!" He taunted. Merlin looked at his King, a small smile playing on his lips, before he held his palm up to the skies, releasing a jet of purple light into the blue skies. _

_ Lancelot walked up to his friend, as he watched the beam of light burst into smaller specks, blooming into a beautiful flower. Merlin nudged his friend. "Bet your wife can't do that," he teased, his eyes filled with mirth and joy. _

_ "Oh, I wouldn't be quick to judge, Merlin," a beautiful voice interrupted behind them. "I am far better than you at other things." Lancelot didn't turn around as he felt a slender arm intertwine itself onto his own arm and a soft head lean against his shoulder. He smiled as he lifted his other arm, patting the woman gently and allowing his fingers to tangle in her dark brown curly hair. Merlin laughed as he made his way back with Arthur, his path only intercepted by another black haired woman engulfing him into an embrace. _

_ Lancelot smiled and closed his eyes, the purple lights still dancing in front of his eyes. He felt a warm pressure against his lips, and realized as the warmth exploded in his chest, the woman was kissing him. It wasn't the first time he kissed her, yet the pleasure hadn't diminished. Neither had the rate of his heartbeat. _

_ He sighed happily, as he opened his eyes, gently pushing the dark curls away from her beautiful face, as he stared deeply into the honey swirls of her eyes. Leaning forwards again, he returned her kiss, a fierce passion resonating between the two, as if no one else was there but them. As if it was just them standing on top of the green hill, underneath the brilliant sunset. _

Lancelot woke with a start, gazing at his surroundings blearily. The golden hue that had contrasted the midnight sky was replaced with bright rays of sunlight. He looked to his side, expecting to see his lanky friend resting under his cloak. What he saw was the red cloak, neatly folded and placed to the side.

"Merlin," Lancelot muttered to himself. He felt a sudden wave of panic as he quickly stood up. "Merlin?" He called out.

"Shh…" A voice hushed him. Lancelot turned around. Merlin stood on a couple of rocks in the middle of the stream with a stick and a couple of fish on a string. He took an attacking stance, holding the spear as his eyes observed the water. Lancelot watched as Merlin stabbed the waters with his spear in a quick jabbing motion before holding up the fish, triumphantly.

"Breakfast," he answered to Lancelot's puzzled gaze.

"Merlin, what… Why are you…?" Merlin watched amused as his friend struggled with the words.

"What?"

"You're meant to be … dying," Lancelot finally said. He surveyed the servant. Just the other night, Merlin had been gasping on the forest floor. Now, he stood, strong and proud, as if the Dorocha never touched him.

"Sorry," Merlin said, playfully. "Here." Merlin handed him the spearing stick.

"What's that for?"

"You look like you're going to fall over." Lancelot swung the stick at Merlin. Merlin ducked, grinning at the same time.

"Yeah, not as quick as Arthur," he teased. Lancelot's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

Merlin laughed before taking the stick back, walking towards the horses. "Come on. We need to catch up with the others," he called back to the knight.

Lancelot shook his head. "No. You're going back to Camelot."

"You might be."

"Merlin."

"Say hello to Gaius for me!"

"Merlin!" Merlin turned around, his grin vanishing as his azure eyes sobered instantly.

"Arthur can't finish this without us." That was all Merlin said, but his voice spoke volumes. Arthur needed Merlin. And it didn't matter if Merlin had just been at death's doorsteps and back. If Arthur was in danger, Merlin would walk into hell without hesitation. He was just too damn loyal for his own good.

Lancelot sighed. He crouched down to pick up his red cloak and his sword. "Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told."

Merlin's grin covered half of his face, as he mounted his horse. "Nope."

* * *

The stream rushed next to weary knights, as they bent slightly forward, scrubbing vigorously at the offending paste despite the soreness. They had just come out of the tunnels. After hours of nonstop sprinting followed by tense hours of weary trudging in the dark tunnels, none of the knights nor the sorceress had any strength to even stand up. All the knights fell silent, even Gwaine. The silence was interrupted by a small moan. Arthur turned around to see Elyan collapse against the nearest tree, his left hand tightly clutching his injured arm. His face paled considerably due to the blood loss.

Percival made his way away from the stream, and knelt next to Elyan. He examined the wound before ripping part of his cloak and bandaging it around his comrade. He glanced up at Arthur. "It's a shallow wound. He's just tired from blood loss and running," Percival explained.

Seibara looked at the injured knight. "I can help him." The words left her mouth too soon, and she almost instantly regretted. Arthur turned to her, as did the rest of the knights. She sighed. "I'm a healer," she explained. She walked towards the knight, crouching beside him, and gently placing her palm against his bandaged wound. "_gehaelan_," she whispered. Her eyes turned golden, and a strange glow escaped her palm, encompassing the Elyan's wound. She stepped back and allowed Percival to reexamine the wound.

"It's gone." He turned to her, awed. "It's completely gone."

She nodded. "I can heal the wound. Unfortunately, I can't do much for the blood loss."

Leon got up and peered at the Elyan, his eyes widening in surprise. He turned to Seibara. "Can you do anything with magic?" It was a genuine question, one filled with curiosity. And to Arthur's dismay, he found himself wondering the same thing.

Seibara cocked her head slightly, amused at the reactions she was getting. "Theoretically," she replied. "The only limit sorcerers have is the amount of magic they can gather from the nature surrounding them, and the nature of their magic."

"The nature of their magic?" Arthur asked.

Seibara nodded again. "I'm a healer. My specialty lies in healing, so I can use my gathered energy most effectively for that purpose. I can use some defense spells, but in general, I'm not fighter material."

"What other types are there?" Leon interrupted.

"Healer, Seer, Defense and Offense magicians, Scryers – there are many branches to magic. Most magicians can be more than one, while none have the capability to learn all the branches. My magic is kind of narrow and focused. I am only good at healing." She squirmed slightly, as if she was somewhat ashamed. "My defense spells are rubbish on good days, and can probably buy myself a couple of seconds."

The knights nodded, letting the new information sink in. Well, even if they didn't have any magical defense, at least they could heal from their wounds. The group settled again, each resting slightly against the nearest tree.

"We must go on." Arthur said, standing up instantly. The knights looked up, exhausted and pleading.

"We need rest, sire." Leon said, desperately. "Even Gwaine's gone silent." Gwaine glared half-heartedly at the senior knight.

Arthur lips curled. "Sounds like a good reason to keep going."

The knights groaned and Seibara muttered underneath her breath, but they all stood up, following the prince into the forest.

**A/N: This one is definitely a short chapter. And I have to say I had a small problem writing it. The whole beginning dream was kind of poorly placed, even in my opinion. But I didn't know where else to place it, so I just put it in there.**

**I always found the knights' job lonely. They definitely deserve girls, so I paired them off. I'm planning on writing another fiction soon, describing how the knights and some other special characters fall in love or continue loving their love – small special stories ranging from humor to angst. I'm planning on calling it "Love in the Time of Chaos". I really like the title, so no dissing that off. **** Don't get me wrong. I hate love stories. And I absolutely despise romance. I just think some of the people deserve better.**

**As for Lancelot's mystery woman. You guys can go ahead and guess who it is. It was also the reason why I didn't want to include Arthur's Queen. I'm leaving the floor open for guessing, but I've already made up my mind. By the way, there is NO SLASH whatsoever in any of my stories. I do not believe in romantic love where a brotherly bond exists. It just doesn't sound right. **

**Hey! You should review! I think I'd like to know what's going on in your head right now!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to have this in the previous chapter. So this one's for this chapter and the previous one :D I don't own Merlin!  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Dragons, Destiny, and Interludes**

Several hours passed by, and still the group trudged through the forest. Seibara looked at the rest of the group, exhausted. And suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. They were marching to her definite death and their probable deaths. The least they could do was make sure she was well rested.

She plopped down nosily onto the forest floor, groaning as she feigned a faint. The knights turned around, and Arthur looked at her questioningly. "I am officially taking a break," she replied, firmly. The knights gaped at her. "I'm tired, and unlike _your_ shiny _dancers_, I don't have to follow your orders."

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "I can easily send a message back to Camelot and kick out your camp from my Kingdom."

She propped herself on her elbows, staring angrily at the king. "And by the time your message gets back, I'm willing to bet that Camelot would be frozen to death. That is assuming your messenger manages to make it back alive," She snapped.

Arthur felt something hot rise up his back. "Every second that you waste results in some innocent life dying. The faster we go, the more people that survive," Arthur said indignantly. When Seibara didn't so much as glance at him and started to orient her bag on the floor, Arthur felt his anger burst beneath his carefully forged mask. "You can't be serious," Arthur screamed. "You're damning your own people as well as mine!"

"No, I'm increasing our survival rate, as well as theirs," Seibara countered. "Look around at your knights, _Prince_ Arthur. They're tired. You go on like this, and you'll find yourself dead before we even reach the Isle." Arthur looked around, noticing how tired the knights were. Elyan leaned against the nearest tree, barely being given enough time to rest from his wound. Seibara continued, calmly. "If you still insist upon going, then go ahead. I'm staying right here."

Arthur knew she was right. And yet, his pride got the better end of him. He took in a deep breath, reigning his emotions. "We're moving on. And if you refuse to come with us, good luck with the Dorocha." He turned around, about to walk on when Seibara's voice interrupted him.

"Yep, go on ahead. Good luck finding another magical person who would _willingly_ sacrifice themselves to heal that tear or whatever."

Arthur whipped around, anger and exhaustion catching up to him. Whatever he was about to say next however, was interrupted by Leon.

"Sire, she is right. We need a break." There was a small desperate tinge in his voice as Leon glanced worriedly at Elyan. Arthur turned to the rest of his knights. They all returned his gaze, their weary eyes begging him.

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Set up camp here." He turned to face the sorceress. "And don't you think I did it for you."

Seibara smiled sweetly, as if taunting him. When he turned away, he heard her mutter. "I didn't do it for myself either."

* * *

_Who was she?_ Lancelot wondered, as his horse trotted behind Merlin's steed. Those warm honey eyes still lingered in front of his eyes. _Who was she?_ Could she have been Guinevere? There was a chance yet, there was something different about those eyes. While they still had a touch of gentleness, there was something defensive – perhaps even protective. Could she still have been Guinevere? And if she wasn't, who else could she be? Who else could he fall so deeply in love again, when he had sworn to love none but the woman that could never be his? Who else could waver his loyalties?

"There's a lodge up ahead," Merlin called back, pulling his horse to a stop. Lancelot followed him, as they made their way into the structure.

"Hello?" Lancelot called out. The men halted instantly. There was a man hunched over the table, completely still and frozen. Both of them sobered instantly, and made their way to the man, gently turning him over before placing him on the nearest bed and covering him.

"We can't stay here," Merlin sighed, still gazing at down at the covered body.

"There's nowhere else, Merlin. It's almost night. We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night," Lancelot said sadly, before moving towards the pile of logs. He picked up some wood and placed it into the fire pit at the center of the room.

Merlin nodded and raised his arm. "_Bel onbryne._" He smiled at Lancelot's startled expression. "I'm not entirely useless you know."

* * *

Arthur leaned back against the nearest tree. Elyan sat next to him, with Seibara checking on him, while Gwaine, Percival and Leon sat across from them. The fire in the center of their camp flickered, providing warmth and protection to the recovering knights.

Gwaine tugged at his boots, removing the leather footwear and placing it next to the fire before taking his socks off.

"Has something died?" Leon scrunched his nose. Staring at the socks, Percival and Leon exchanged glances before immediately getting up to settle next to Elyan.

"Why am I always the butt?" Gwaine complained.

"Can't think." Leon retorted back.

"Pick on Percival."

"Why me?" Percival asked innocently just as Elyan spoke up.

"He washes."

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks." Leon said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Gwaine eyes widened, and he glanced down at his burning socks.

"Ugh! No!" Gwaine snatched them from the fire and tried to put them out.

Arthur laughed, and the knights couldn't help but join in. They all chuckled at Gwaine's expense. Slowly the laughter died off, and the knights looked up at Arthur.

"There is perhaps another two days of journey before we reach the Isle of Blessed," Arthur said. "We will leave at the break of dawn."

"Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?" Elyan asked, curious.

Arthur hesitated. "I don't know. I am assuming that there will be tear at the center of the Isle. I am unsure about whatever else we might face." He paused, looking at Seibara. "I believe there is a guardian. She demands the price to seal the veil…" His voice trailed off. He gazed uncertainly into the fire.

Elyan nodded. "We will be behind you, Arthur. Whatever you do." He smiled, proudly at his King. "We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you. We stand together, as _your_ Knights of the Round Table. All of us here would die for you." Arthur nodded gratefully as he examined each of his comrades' faces.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"Well, not _all_ of us." Seibara smirked, her eyes filled with gentleness that the knights had never seen before. Arthur smiled back. Despite her harsh words, Seibara had become closer to the group than he could have ever imagined. There was no denying that now.

* * *

Gaius removed his glasses and placed them gently on one of the clustered tables in his chambers. He walked up the stairs to Merlin's room, quietly pushing the door open. Peering through the cracks, he gazed at the druids spread on the floor of the room, hidden not-so-inconspicuously from the nobles. Then again, they could all care less. Camelot was in trouble, and their wood supply was dwindling. Along with their food storage. The courtyard was covered with refugees, with a torch lighted between every group. And still more fell dead to the Dorocha's screams…

He sighed, as he closed the door shut, making his way across to his own cot, now currently occupied by Gwen. The unconscious Gwen he had found lying outside of her house, blood dripping from her head, next to a frozen guard. It was obvious: someone had tried to kill the maidservant, tried to cover it by making it seem like a Dorocha attack, and failed.

He had cleaned the wound almost as soon as he brought her back. Now he was just waiting for her to wake up.

The fire light danced around his chambers, as Gaius looked around. His normally messy chambers were now beyond repair, seeming as if all of the Earth's natural disasters hit the small workplace.

His eyes suddenly fell on an open book. He walked over to the table, resting his weary arms on its surface as he peered into the old parchment pages. It was the same Merlin had shown him. The same book that supposedly said something about the sacrifice of a magical being. He had taken Merlin's word that day, and hadn't read the book himself.

_On the topic of veils: _

_ There are several magical worlds, all of which are separated by veils and interlinked by bridges. The veils are not meant to be tampered with as the consequences could be devastating. However, it times of dire need, the High Priestesses and Priests of Old Religion would perform a ritual at the altar of a sacred gateway during the time when the specific veil would be thinnest. The sacrifice of a magical life said with the spells annotated below opens the veil, and the spirits asked could be brought out. _

_ The sacrifice is usually a magician, with barely any power. This is because, in order to heal the tear, an equal or more powerful magician is required – _

What? Did Gaius read that right? Gaius went back rereading the sentence. _Equal or more powerful_. There was no denying it. If Merlin was correct and the sacrifice was Morgause…

Morgause, even though she was nowhere near Merlin's level of magic, was still very powerful, being a High Priestess of the Old Religion. Seibara was merely a young chieftain of a band of druids. Would her magic be strong enough?

Gaius felt his heart drop and he sunk into the nearest chair. His eyes looked at the fire, worry flashing through them.

Because, if Seibara wasn't strong enough, the only option left would be Merlin.

* * *

The hunter's lodge was silent. Across the room, there lay two cots, occupied by a servant and a knight. Night had fallen and after long hours of chatting both men had fallen asleep. The screams of the cold spirits could be heard, but none entered, as the flames from the fire pit drove them away.

Yet, the knight had miscalculated. And by midnight, the wood source dwindled, letting the oblivious men sleep through. It was when the last flames flickered, barely providing any warmth, that the scream entered the lodge. The veiled spirits rushing in to take their prey.

Merlin woke with a start, dumping his alcohol into the pit, and feeding the flames once more.

"Lancelot!" he screamed. The knight was up in no time, grabbing his sword as both men fled from the shelter, the Dorocha screeching behind them.

Merlin looked up to the skies, as he and the knight dashed through the woods, and roared. "O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!" His powerful voice resonated through the woods. The men continued to sprint, the Dorocha following behind, weaving around and leaving a misty trail behind.

Just as they were nearing a clearing, a fireball came out of thin air, shooting at the spirits and warding them off. Another deep roar vibrated through the forests, as the golden scales of the Great Dragon flashed, his jaws opening to release yet another powerful gust of flames.

Flapping his wings, Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin. Lancelot's eyes widened, and he drew out his sword, his fear for the great beast evident in his eyes.

"It's alright," Merlin assured the knight, smiling as he gazed up at his old friend. "It's alright." Lancelot looked at his friend and then back at the dragon before sheathing his sword. His eyes still narrowed cautiously towards the dragon, but at least he didn't have anything pointy aimed towards him.

Merlin gazed up at the proud creature, bowing slightly. "Thank you."

"Who is your friend?" Kilgharrah growled looking pointedly at Lancelot. He jumped as soon as he heard the dragon speak.

Lancelot stepped forwards, bowing his head slightly in a sign of respect. "I'm Sir Lancelot."

Kilgharrah cocked his head. "Of course! Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all."

Lancelot blushed. "I'm not sure that's true," he replied, modestly. Merlin grinned, obviously amused at the interaction.

"We shall see," Kilgharrah said before turning back to Merlin. "For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot said.

"Indeed. But at what price?"

"I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice." Merlin started carefully, before the dragon interrupted him.

"It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world, who asks such a price."

"And is there no other way?" Merlin asked, his heart rising in hope.

"There is not," The dragon replied sadly.

"Arthur had asked a sorceress to help. He intends to sacrifice her to heal the veil." Merlin said, staring at the floor.

"And you do not like this deal, young warlock?"

Merlin shook his head. "I do not like how an innocent life must be sacrificed for Morgause's and Morgana's actions. It isn't fair."

"I agree, but destiny works in different ways." Kilgharrah looked at Merlin. His golden eyes seemed to flash with something, as if he was in pain. Lancelot's eyes widened as he recognized the emotion: it was the same displayed by the Vilia towards the paralyzed Merlin. "Up until yesterday, I knew the future." The dragon sighed still looking at his dragonlord. "But now, destiny has changed. And the future has remained a mystery, a blank slate that anyone could write on."

There was a moment of silence, before the dragon spoke up. "What if I were to tell you that Seibara's magic is not powerful enough, alone to complete the task. What if, with the addition of the life force of several of the knights, the veil could be healed?"

Merlin's head shot up. "I refuse to allow more than one sacrifice to occur at the altar," Merlin replied, his voice powerful and determinant.

The dragon's head dipped low enough to meet the eye level of the lanky servant. "What can you do, young warlock?" he asked quietly.

Merlin looked up thoughtfully at the sky. "The Cailleach demands a price." He paused, taking a deep breath in. "If Seibara's magic isn't enough… I will pay the price. I alone will be the sacrifice."

The dragon closed his eyes, while Lancelot stared at the secret warlock in unmasked disbelief.

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock." Kilgharrah breathed, before lifting himself up and flying away.

Merlin sighed, looking intently at the ground, before returning Lancelot's gaze. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: Oh my god, this chapter took a lot out of me. Well, Merlin's got some explaining to do next chapter. And I can't promise anything, but I think there'll be more action **

**Seibara's first scene was so much fun to write. And Arthur at the end of his patience… haha can't say I wasn't laughing there. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Oh, and I definitely loved writing the Kilgharrah's part! Too much fun, I tell you.**

**Stay tuned. And don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 4: In a Time of Dire Need**

Merlin looked up, at the bright midday sun. Lancelot had fallen silent for hours after the little encounter with the dragon. And personally, Merlin did_ not_ want to start the conversation. He glanced at the silent knight hesitantly before staring at the dirt path winding endlessly ahead of them.

Lancelot didn't say anything, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts. Like he had been for the past couple of hours. He sighed defeated, and turned to face the warlock.

"Merlin." Lancelot stopped walking, prompting Merlin to do the same. "What was that about?"

Merlin eyes darted around, almost as if he didn't want to breach the subject. He shrugged, and attempted to walk away.

"Don't give me that," Lancelot said. His voice, although calm, was tinged with concern and worry.

"I don't really know, actually." Merlin finally said. He gazed down at the ground, shuffling uncomfortably. "I kind of knew that the sacrifice had to be stronger than Morgause… And I also figured Seibara … well, she has a chance of being just as powerful… but she probably isn't…"

"You were going to tell Arthur that day, weren't you?" Lancelot interrupted. "When you showed him your discovery. You wanted to tell him you had magic so you could be the sacrifice."

Merlin looked up. "Look, we don't know how powerful Seibara is. Most likely, she has great potential… and just didn't bother using it or something. Besides, Kilgharrah never talks straight."

"And what if…"

"We'll deal with it then. Right now, we need to catch up to Arthur." Merlin turned around and continued to walk down the path. "At the rate we're going, we should catch up to them by tomorrow evening. And I –" Merlin stopped talking, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked, as he jogged up to the servant.

"The Dorocha…" Merlin muttered. At the knight's questioning glare, he explained, "They're not going to be here…"

Lancelot's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"We crossed the perimeter. The point beyond here, I think we have to deal with the guardians of the tear…" Merlin stared into the open space, seemingly talking to himself. "The Dorocha terrorize. They provide no protection. The veil doesn't like being closed. It doesn't like separating the worlds. It prefers one united place. But that disturbs life, balance is distorted." His mutters grew fainter, and Lancelot leaned in.

"It set itself guardians, protection. Arthur…" Merlin's eyes widened even further, betraying fear. "We need to catch up to Arthur. Now!" Merlin commanded.

"What's going on?" the knight demanded.

"We crossed the perimeter. The veil doesn't want to be closed. It prefers one world. So it set itself gurdians…"

"Do you know who the guardians are?"

Merlin turned around, his eyes determined. "Hundreds of Wyvren." At Lancelot's questioning glance, Merlin continued. "I don't have time to explain. I can feel them. It's a dragonlord thing… and by extension Wyvren. Just trust me. Arthur needs us. We need to get to him, now."

Lancelot didn't really understand what was going on, but the urgency in his voice propelled him forwards.

"How do we do that?"

There was a trotting noise, and both men turned around. The trees rustled, as two unicorns stepped out behind the bushes, whinnying softly. The wind blew at their pure white mane, and they seemed to be radiating as the sun reflected off their white skin. The long horn glittered like it was made from diamonds.

Merlin grinned. "Bet Gwaine would be disappointed."

* * *

The group had walked for hours as the sun set painted the skies blood red. They all fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. It was then that they heard the screeches.

Leon unsheathed his sword. It was far too early for the Dorocha. "What was that?" The other knights followed suit, and drew out their swords.

Gwaine looked up fearfully at the tree branches. "I really hope I'm wrong." It was then something flew at them, screaming as it clawed at the knights. It landed feet away from the group, clawing the ground, lifting its gray tattered wings, and thrusting its face forward, once again screeching.

"Wyvern," Arthur muttered, before ordering the knights. "Get into formation."

"It's just one little half-dragon. Barely worth fighting against, right?" Seibara asked, nervously as she slipped behind the knights. Several more screeches filled the air, and the knights looked up into the forest canopy.

They were surrounded. By at least thirty Wyvern. Gwaine gaped, just as the beasts took off into the air, somersaulting in midair before attacking the men.

Arthur lifted his sword. "For Camelot!" And the knights charged into battle.

Seibara lifted her arm. "_Scildan._" she screamed, just as a wyvern charged at her. The beast seemed to hit something in midair, and the air rippled around it, turning silver for mere seconds before the beast and the shield fell. Seibara dropped to her knees, exhausted.

It was when the second beast charged at her that she knew. She had no defense. She waited as the scrawny creature dipped in, its sharp claws glinting in the sun set.

And then it fell, screaming all the way. A sword protruded from its belly, crimson blood dying the gray scales. Seibara turned around.

Arthur stood panting, as he gazed back at her, weaponless.

_No._ There was no way he was going to make it out of this. No way could she make it out of this. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percival fall and Leon rush to the giant knight's aid. She rose her shaking arm, as she prepared to shield the prince. It wouldn't last long… but at least it could buy him some time for the other knights to help.

"_Scildan!"_ It was another voice that screamed the spell. The air around them shimmered and each of the knights were encompassed in an impenetrable golden dome.

Arthur whipped around, just as two magnificent unicorns burst into the clearing. The gentle beasts leapt into the air, neighing as their graceful and muscular bodies fended off the nearest Wyvern. And sitting on one of them, with his palm outstretched and his eyes glowing bright gold, was Merlin.

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's for a fracture of a second, and they widened in realization at what just happened. Merlin had done magic. His lanky, clumsy, good-for-nothing servant had done magic. Merlin looked at him, just as shocked, before gazing up at the Wyverns that still clawed at the golden shields. He took a deep breath in just as the unicorn reared, roaring into the air.

"S'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!" The Wyvern froze in the air as they turned toward the warlock, his eyes blazing brilliant gold. And then they turned around in midair, and flew away.

And for just a moment, as Arthur stared at Merlin, the image of his servant shattered. And in his place was a powerful sorcerer, sitting on the back of a unicorn and commanding Wyverns with ease. Arthur and the knights gaped as Lancelot rode up to Merlin.

Merlin and Lancelot slowly dismounted, and Lancelot walked towards the King. "Arthur…" Whatever he was about to say was silenced as soon as Arthur held up his hand. Arthur continued to watch as Merlin patted the Unicorns, and sent them off into the woods, his back facing the shocked knights. They felt the air around them ripple again, and the golden shields fell.

Slowly he turned around, his eyes focused on the ground and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know. This chapter was way too fast. And too short. I really don't know how else to write it, though… **

**On the other hand, I really liked the image of Merlin on the back of a unicorn, leaping into action.**

**The explanation I used for why the dorocha aren't there anymore, and instead the Wyvrens take over as guardians... Well, I was playing off of the entropy concept where the universe prefers to slowly go towards disorder state... But that distorts balance and thereby life on all the nine worlds.**

**I'm kind of afraid to ask for reviews for this chapter…**


	12. Chapter 10

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 5: On Matters of Trust**

Merlin walked silently behind Arthur, his eyes still glued to the forest floor. The rest of the knights followed them just as quietly, unsure what to do. Leon and Elyan gazed up at their King, waiting for whatever his orders were, while Percival and Lancelot observed the master and servant. Gwaine looked furious. At exactly what, he didn't really know either. And Seibara. Well, Seibara just looked at Merlin, her eyes filled with pity.

Because all of them knew. That a random druid, who they had just met for a couple of days ago, having magic and a manservant, they had all come to trust and have known for years lying to them, having magic… they were two completely different cases.

Merlin sighed. After his spectacle with the Wyvren, he was quite surprised Arthur hadn't run him through right there and then. Instead, he had looked at the warlock for a long time before commanding the entire group to find a location to camp at. And with that everyone had begun to leave.

Except Merlin. He had stood at the center of the clearing, not daring to lift his head and very much unsure what to do. That is, until Arthur ordered him to follow too. That was the only time he spoke to him. And he sounded calm. Composed even.

Then again, he was probably just getting over his shock.

Arthur stopped abruptly, glancing at the rest of the group. "Set up camp here." He ordered. And then looked around again, almost hesitantly. "Gwaine. Lancelot." He paused, turning away. "Go gather firewood. And refill the water skins." Gwaine's head shot up. He looked like he was about to protest until Lancelot held him back. Lancelot looked at the dejected servant, still standing uncomfortably, and shook his head. Slowly, both of the knights left the clearing.

Arthur picked up his bag, rummaging through it as if searching for it. Merlin shuffled uneasily, until he felt something land at his feet. He peered down at it.

Ropes. The very same they had used to tie up the horses. Merlin's blood ran cold.

"Elyan, Leon… Take him away. Far enough so that I can still … keep an eye on him." Arthur's voice seemed to break at the end. The other two knights looked at each other before walking up to Merlin. Elyan picked up the ropes, while Leon reached out to the very cooperating servant, leading him away from the clearing.

Arthur felt himself break as he finally sunk down onto the forest floor. He didn't say anything. He didn't let any of the emotions show on his face. He just gazed at the darkening space, only a single question ringing through his head. _Why?_

* * *

Gwaine swore as he kicked the nearest tree. Lancelot looked back before picking up the fallen branches. Neither said anything for a while.

"You knew," Gwaine accused. "You knew Merlin had magic." Lancelot didn't say anything, but he also didn't deny it. Gwaine nodded. "He trusted you. But he didn't trust me."

Lancelot straightened. "You know that's not true," he said quietly.

"THEN WHAT IS?" Gwaine practically screamed. "Merlin having magic is true. Merlin telling you is true. And Merlin lying to the rest of us for GODDAMN _years_ is true!"

"Merlin never told me, either!" Lancelot's voice grew to match Gwaine's volume. That silenced the rowdy knight. "Merlin never told me," Lancelot repeated, his voice softening. "I found out when he used magic to save Camelot. And he always did that, never asking for any recognition, out of unwavering loyalty and dire need to protect the people he loves. Him having magic doesn't change anything."

The silence seemed to stretch for eternity as the two men glared at each other. Finally, Gwaine sighed.

"I know," Gwaine replied. "I know. I just hope Arthur knows that too."

"Arthur's a good man. I believe that. I'm just afraid he might make a hasty decision. What if he…"

"Then I sure hope Merlin likes whiskey. 'Cause I'm taking him up north." Gwaine grinned. He sobered up instantly, and added, "I'm not going to let Arthur do anything to him. I might have been angry at him for lying and hiding, but seriously I can't blame him for that. Anyone would do that if they were sorcerers in Camelot. Only Merlin's Merlin. That's why he protected the one place where using magic could get him killed _with_ magic." Gwaine chuckled at the end, and Lancelot couldn't help but join in.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Lancelot said, earnestly. Gwaine nodded.

"Come on, we need to head back. Arthur probably won't be happy if we're late with the fire wood."

The knights slowly made their way back, Lancelot carrying the wood and Gwaine carrying the water skins. They were both happier than they had been several minutes ago – they both knew that at least Merlin had them, if no one else.

Gwaine peered around the trees at the camp. Seibara had set her blanket up. But this time instead of near Arthur, she placed it at the opposite end. Percival was setting his and Arthur's bed rolls next to the fire pit. Leon and Elyan sat a distance from Arthur, their eyes displaying a hint of sadness. And Merlin was missing.

Gwaine growled as he gazed around at the surroundings, hoping to catch glimpse of the servant anywhere. "Where is he?" Gwaine demanded. "Where is Merlin?"

Arthur continued to stare out in the open space. Leon looked at him, and then back at the knights before pointing to the side. Gwaine didn't even hesitate as he moved forward. He hadn't even stepped out that far before he stopped.

Merlin sat at the base of a tree a few feet away from the camp, far away enough not to hear anything they discussed, but near enough for them to keep an eye on him. His hands were tied together, and the rope was tied around the tree. Gwaine felt his blood boil, just as Merlin looked up. He turned on his heel.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" He screamed. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Arthur looked up at the livid knight, startled out of his thoughts. "What is the meaning of what?" he asked, his voice impassive and his face expressionless.

"Why did you tie Merlin up? As if he's an animal? Or a monster that needs to be reigned!" Gwaine was still yelling. Arthur glared at Gwaine, the rogue knight that stood up to protect the traitor. Merlin the traitor.

Arthur shot up to his feet, his princely façade completely disappeared. "He's a traitor! And he has _magic_!" Arthur spat out the word.

"He saved your sorry ass!" Gwaine retorted.

"And if it's his magic that you tied him up for, than what am _I_ doing here, rather than being tied to his side?" Seibara interrupted the pair. "No, just admit it. You're angry at him for lying to you. Not for betraying you or having magic."

Arthur looked at her, broken and hopeless. "I thought I knew him," he whispered softly. And then he laughed, a harsh bitter laugh. "But I thought wrong. He's a traitor. A liar. For all I know he could have been against Camelot the entire time, working against us. Trying to…" His voice faded at the end.

"The same man who jumped in front of the Dorocha for you? The same man who told me that he would sacrifice his own life to seal the veil before you met Seibara?" Lancelot stepped forward, demanding. "You know what you're saying is wrong… Don't lie to yourself. Without Merlin, you would've been long dead!"

The group had all jumped to their feet now, looking nervously at Gwaine, Lancelot, and Arthur. Finally Arthur stepped back.

"No one is to meet the traitor. Anyone seen consulting him, or even near him will bear the same punishment as his."

"You're not telling me what to –"

"I'm your King! I will tell you what to do, Sir Gwaine! And you're actions will reflect on Merlin!" Arthur screeched. Gwaine fell silent, glaring at the king with hatred filled eyes.

All the knights stepped back. "Get some rest. We will leave at the crack of dawn." Arthur settled down on his bedroll, turning his back towards the shocked knights. Slowly all of them followed the suit, wishing they could go and talk with Merlin, but knowing better than to endanger their friend further.

* * *

Merlin looked down at his tied hands, the rope biting into his wrists. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rest his head.

What was he to expect from Arthur after Morgana's betrayal? A warm welcome and big hug? He chuckled softly. Arthur would probably just see Merlin as another person who he had trusted. Another person who backstabbed him.

He shivered, looking around for any source of warmth. He sighed. _Why not? I'm going to be killed either way._ His eyes flashed gold, as wood gathered before him, setting itself on fire and creating a small camp fire. For a while he just sat there, curled up into a tight ball, watching the flames dance.

Something struck him, and slowly, he cupped his hands together. His eyes flashed gold again, and he opened his palm, gazing at a small purple flame flickering in his hands. He smiled.

He bounced the flame from one hand to the other. It was just a small flame, but to Merlin it was something more. It was special, and unnatural. It was also very alone. Merlin sighed again, and then looked up at his campfire. Slowly he scooted forwards, gently taking the purple flame and coaxing it into the campfire.

For just a moment in danced, happier than ever before, rising to its full height next to its yellow brothers. And then it disappeared, extinguished by the yellow flames. Merlin gazed sadly at the campfire.

"That is your fate, isn't it?" A voice interrupted behind him. Merlin looked up as Seibara stepped out of the shadows. She walked towards him before settling next to him, staring at the small campfire he created. "You're going to disappear too. Just like your special purple flame."

Merlin didn't say anything. After couple of seconds, Seibara decided to speak up again.

"Why? Why risk so much for Camelot? Why live such a lonely life if you can have more, when you can be more?"

Merlin gazed at her questioningly. "Why should I tell you?"

She returned his gaze, her eyes piercing through him. "Perhaps because these might be the last words you get to say."

He smiled softly before turning around to the flame. "You saw me. I am happy. Even if it was for just a couple of years, I know I was happy in Camelot. With friends. I belong in Camelot and nowhere else. Protecting it just came from my desire to keep my loved ones alive."

"The very same loved ones that wish you dead," she stated nonchalantly. "I just don't understand fools like you." Merlin just shrugged. "You should escape. Those ropes are definitely not holding you back. I know you're powerful. So you should escape."

Merlin began to shake his head. "You should listen to her, mate," a soft voice interrupted them. Gwaine walked in, sitting next to the warlock. "Arthur…"

"Arthur's not listening to reason." Lancelot walked into the clearing. Merlin looked up at both knights, an amused grin growing on his face.

"Are you three allowed to talk to me?" he asked. "I was pretty sure…"

"Yeah, well, if Arthur wants to be a prat, he can go shove it up –" Gwaine started.

"Sir Gwaine, he is still our King. I implore you to watch your tongue." Leon made his way across, seating himself across from Merlin.

Merlin looked at the senior knight, almost laughing. "Is that all? No more coming out of the shadows, right?"

"Well, it would be just me and Percival," Elyan said, as the remainder two knights made their way across seating themselves around Merlin's small fire. Merlin just shook his head, his smile fading however, as he turned around to see his friends.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"We know, mate."

"You shouldn't be here." Merlin sighed.

"And why is that?" Lancelot asked.

"Arthur needs you all. And you really should be listening to his orders. I believe he told you not to consort with _traitors_," Merlin smiled sadly, looking back into the flames.

"You were eavesdropping!" Leon accused.

"Not that hard when Gwaine forces him to yell across the forest."

There was a moment of silence and Elyan spoke up. "Why did you practice magic? Especially in Camelot?"

"I never learned magic. I never chose it. _It_ chose me." At the questioning glances, Merlin continued to explain. "I was born with it. Damn near drove my mum mad." Merlin chuckled, remembering some of the memories of his childhood.

"But you came to Camelot? Surely, you knew…"

"Gaius was supposed to help me control it…" Merlin whispered, almost fearfully. "Please, don't tell Arthur that."

The knights nodded. "And you protected Camelot?" Leon asked.

"You'd be surprised at how much the prat needs protecting. I'm quite astonished at how he survived so long without me." Merlin replied, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Leon chuckled.

"I always knew there was a guardian angel protecting us. We were getting far too damn lucky for it to not be magical," Leon said. "Those falling branches and accidents during bandit attacks… that was you wasn't it?" Merlin nodded.

"It's a good thing Arthur's oblivious to most of my actions. I can be quite obvious at times…"

The knights laughed. Slowly the laughter died.

"Can you promise me something?" Merlin asked, earnestly. The knights nodded again. "If Arthur chooses to … execute me," his voice wavered, and Gwaine and Lancelot opened their mouths, ready to protest, but Merlin held up his hand. "If Arthur chooses that, can you promise me that you will protect him? That you won't let any harm come to Camelot or Arthur?"

The knights gaped at the warlock. Here was the man facing a possible death sentence, and his last wish was to protect the very King who will kill him.

It was then that they heard the rustling noise, and the knights stood up instantly. Arthur walked out, his red cloak flowing behind him, his face expressionless.

The knights straightened instantly and Merlin rose slowly to his feet, watching his master cautiously. Arthur looked around, and slowly unsheathed his sword, still walking up to Merlin. The sword sliced through the air, and for just a moment time seemed to freeze. All the eyes swiveled towards Merlin, unharmed and unfettered, with his arms at his sides.

"It seems," Arthur began as he lowered his sword to the side. "That all of the people I've learned to trust have an uncanny affinity towards breaking rules." The knights stepped back, waiting anxiously.

Arthur gazed at Merlin, and slowly he rose his sword, pointing it at Merlin's chest. "I want the truth. I want you to answer honestly." Gwaine looked like he would step forward, but Lancelot held him back.

Merlin eyes seemed to glint with hope and he nodded vigorously. "Anything."

"You claim to have protected me." Arthur lowered his sword slightly. "You claim to have protected Camelot. Why?" When Merlin didn't answer right away, Arthur continued. "You didn't like me when we first met. And I know there were several times I mistreated you. You could have used magic to get back at me. You could have killed my father and me. But you didn't. Why? Why do you protect Camelot?"

Merlin's head bowed slightly, and slowly he lifted his eyes to meet Arthur's, a fierce determination resonating through them. "Some men are born to plow fields, some live to be great physicians, other to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur." His voice softened at that. "And I'm proud of that. I promised you once that I was happy to be your servant till the day I die. I still keep that promise."

Arthur stared at his manservant. "The laws bend for no one, Merlin," he said regretfully. "Those with magic must be executed…" His voice trailed off, although remorse was evident in his eyes. Gwaine stiffened next to Lancelot. He looked like he would have drawn his sword or at least challenged Arthur, but he had left his sword next to his pack.

The Prince gazed around, his eyes betraying confusion. And for the first time, Arthur realized he didn't know what to do.

"Arthur… please," Merlin begged, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "If you let me explain…"

And suddenly, the confusion vanished and the cerulean eyes hardened with resolve. Arthur steadied his arm, leveling the sword once again at his heart. "I know exactly what you did, Merlin. I know," his soft voice said. "And there is only one way out of this situation. Only one thing I can do without any regrets."

And then Arthur said the one word that Merlin hoped he would never say. "Kneel."

Merlin looked at the sword, and then back up at Arthur. Realization dawned upon the knights and they rushed forward, attempting to put themselves between the master and servant.

And then they were forced back, a golden barrier separating them from the two men. Merlin's eyes glowed golden, as the tears poured freely. Seibara stared at the warlock shocked, her palm outstretched on the barrier.

Gwaine banged his fist against the barrier. "Merlin! Merlin, let us in!"

The knights' protests filled the air as the fists continued to land on the shimmery wall.

"Arthur, don't do this. You'll regret it," Lancelot yelled, even as he knew his words fell to deaf ears.

Arthur's eyes seemed to break, and he whispered softly towards Merlin. "If you had ever considered me your friend, if you ever trusted me, then kneel."

"Merlin, please," Gwaine was begging now. "Merlin, don't make us watch this, mate."

Merlin looked at his master, and then around at the desperate knights surrounding the barrier. The knights fell silent, their worried eyes frantically darting between the two men. He took a deep breath in, gulping in the air for what he knew would be the last time. And then he dropped to his knees, his shoulders drooped and his head bowed in defeat.

Merlin waited for the death blow from that man he had considered his friend.

**A/N: I really don't know what happened in this chapter. I guess I wanted something and I got something else. Having all the knights there in the conversation scene is nothing short of a stunt that I tried to pull off. I obviously don't think I did a good job, but this'll do. Next time: Arthur's POV for what happened while Merlin was talking with Seibara and the knights and the final show down at the Isle of the Blessed.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :D. I didn't mean to stop it there, but it seemed like a good place to stop. You'll know why when we get to the next chapter! :D**

**Don't forget to review! Your reviews really help me in many ways! 1) They help make my story better (Positive criticism always welcomed!) and 2) They motivate me to write faster! And if I write faster, I can update faster too! :D So please, please, please review!**

**Special Thanks to all of those (Alaia Skyhawk, Heala, mersan123, and Misunderstood Hero) that reviewed, esp. for the last chapter, despite the length! It really means a lot to me, all of your reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me. I forget this often when I write the chapters, but then I realize the truth, and go to my bedroom and weep on the bed for a couple of hours... (not really, that was an over exaggeration)... but you get the gist :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 6: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Arthur didn't deny it. When he had watched his trusted knights sneak off into the thickets to talk with his traitorous manservant thereby directly going against his orders, he was furious. And yet, just moments ago, he had considered going to Merlin, himself.

Arthur was divided. Part of him – the Uther side – only argued at how a sorcerer had entered Camelot, had wormed his way into the castle, and gained a position in the royal household. Merlin lied. Merlin cheated. Merlin betrayed. It was practically screaming execution. And yet, not once since he found out about Merlin's magic did Arthur find himself even considering that.

The mere thought of Merlin's pale fragile body… laying limply in his arms… it sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

Because just a couple of days ago, that was Merlin. Selfless, stupid Merlin who had jumped in front of the Dorocha just to save his master. The same manservant who pleaded to stay with him, fully aware that it would be his death.

So execution was definitely ruled out…

But what if it was all just an act? The playful banters, those pathetic made-up insults? What if their friendship, his loyalty, what if all of it was just an act?

Maybe banishment…

Could anyone, even a traitorous evil sorcerer hell bent on destroying Camelot, play the character of a loyal buffoon manservant for _five years_? And even if he could why wait that long?

No, it was obvious. Even if Arthur was to take into account that Merlin was practically incompetent at everything, there was no way any sorcerer would wait so long. Besides, Merlin's magic explained many things – all of those lucky escapes, falling tree branches, and missing puzzle pieces to the impromptu stories that spontaneously sprouted from the lying idiot every time Arthur woke up from any 'unfortunate' accidents. It explained exactly who that guardian angel was.

When the knights had left their spots, when even Leon broke a direct command to visit his wayward servant, Arthur, although angry, completely understood. Merlin invoked that type of loyalty, even from people who barely knew him.

And so, Arthur did the most logical, most rational thing he could possibly do. He followed his knights to his servant.

He had hidden behind the shrubs, just like the rest of the group, and waited for one of them to step out, observing Merlin all the while. He had watched the purple flame die out and felt the loneliness from the secret warlock. He had heard all he needed to – the undying devotion to Arthur and Camelot, his desire to protect, and even his last wish.

How could anyone think of him as evil? And if Merlin, who was born with magic, wasn't evil, then magic wasn't either. His father was wrong.

The realization was like sunshine, and Arthur felt lighter, happier even. Because all the prince felt when he discovered Merlin's magic was darkness and confusion. But those vague sentences uttered by the useless idiot – they were like a beacon.

But the laws… and suddenly Arthur's heart began to drop. He was the Crown Prince, currently Regent. He was practically controlling the kingdom, but he had made his loyalties to his father well known. And he had no intentions of usurping his father.

And yet… what was he supposed to do? He couldn't accept Merlin because of the laws… the same laws his trusted knights were willing to break…

Maybe he could protect Merlin too. The thought had raced through his mind, as he revealed himself, walking confidently towards the scared warlock.

He was confused, even as Merlin talked, answering his question sincerely – Arthur could see that much in those bright eyes. He was still confused after that eloquent speech. But he knew one thing for certain. Merlin wouldn't leave. And Merlin wasn't going to die.

An idea formed in his head, and Arthur's eyes glinted mischievously. There was something that he could do to acknowledge Merlin, something to recognize him … and also scare him. The knights would murder him for it, hell, Merlin would probably join in too. But it would serve them all right: Merlin for keeping secrets from _him_, and the knights for disobeying direct orders.

He lifted his sword in the air, bringing it unusually gently down.

The sword tapped against Merlin's shoulder, and the mischievous smile broke free from Arthur's mask. "Arise Sir Merlin, protector and _true_ knight of Camelot."

Merlin looked up startled, his cheeks stained by the tears. Everything seemed to freeze, the knights, Merlin's pale face, even Seibara. The silence seemed to stretch for eternity as the golden barrier shattered. "What?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur sheathed his sword as he rolled his eyes. "I told you to get up, you – " Arthur groaned as he fell, a flying fist landing on his face. Arthur looked up to see a very angry Gwaine restrained by the Percival and Leon. "What the hell was that for?" Arthur asked, gingerly rubbing his cheek.

"For scaring us, you no good – " Gwaine was screaming, still tugging at the arms restraining him.

"Aww, come on." Arthur laughed – _laughed_ at the knights. "You guys definitely deserved it." He stood up, and averted his gaze from Gwaine to Merlin.

The warlock was helped up by Lancelot and Elyan before something snapped in Merlin, and he pushed the two knights away.

"What did you do?" Merlin was looking at Arthur confused, his voice faint as if he didn't dare to hope.

"Seriously Merlin," Arthur said, shaking his head. The smile still played on his lips as he pointed to Gwaine. "Even Gwaine got it faster than you."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Gwaine was still glaring at Arthur, indignantly.

Arthur's grin broadened. "I knighted you. Something, mind you, my father would definitely not approve of. So, until I become King, you're going to have to keep your _talents_ a secret." He was about to say more, but he was cut off as two surprisingly strong thin arms wrapped themselves around the Prince. Merlin clutched onto his cloak, shaking as he sobbed into Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin…" Arthur started, as he rose his hands tentatively. He sighed, giving in, and soothingly rubbing the warlock's back. He would be taunted about this for the rest of his life – he could see it in Elyan's and Percival's amused grins. Even Seibara smiled as she watched Arthur console the servant.

And for a while, they all just stood there like that. Arthur supporting a weeping warlock, the knights in circular formation around their prince, watching the unusual spectacle before their relieved eyes, and Seibara leaning against the tree that Merlin had been tied to, bearing witness to the inception of a destiny as old as time.

* * *

"We are hours away from the Isle," Arthur said, gazing down at the map. The group was now trekking through the woods again. He turned towards Merlin. The fool had just now stopped sniffling like a sentimental girl. "Are there any magical threats we should be aware of?"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold (still an unnatural sight for the group) and he shook his head. "Only the Wyverns protect the veil, it seems. And I managed to command them all away. It should be just easy travel from here." He smiled as he added, "Well, as easy as it can be traveling with you lot."

"What about the Dorocha?" Percival asked.

"Well, first off, it's almost morning. And second, we crossed the perimeter at the Tunnels of Andor," Merlin explained. "The Dorocha are just wayward spirits. They aren't protectors of the veil, and since the Isle of the Blessed isn't exactly inhibited, the spirits don't have anyone to terrorize there. Because Morgause was powerful, their limits, which would normally be near the Isle, was spread out to Camelot and not a meter farther."

"Lucky us," Seibara muttered under her breath. "So, we just waltz into the Isle and then sacrifice me to a creepy old woman, right?"

Merlin flinched. "That's the general idea…"

Seibara sighed.

"Look, I know I was kind of angry at all of you the past couple of days. But I want you all to know that it had been a pleasure and an honor to meet all of you." Seibara shuffled uneasily, as the knights (Merlin included) gaped at her. "I used to think that Camelot was a prejudiced kingdom ruled by tyrants who murdered innocents unnecessarily. I now see who you are, Arthur Pendragon." She took a deep breath in. "The moment you knighted your sorcerer servant, I saw the world you will build – a kingdom ruled by a fair and just king. I only regret that I won't be part of this world." She smiled as she pushed her curls back.

Arthur returned the smile. "Thank you, Seibara." He turned around, grasping Merlin by the arm and pulling him to forefront. "Before we left on this quest, I told Merlin that I might lessen the consequences for usage of magic in Camelot. But now, I promise you both. The moment I am crowned King, I will do everything in my power to abolish the ban on magic." He reached up and fondly ruffled Merlin's hair, just as the warlock swatted his hand away. "After all, I can't have a magical knight if I have laws against magic."

"Thank you, your Majesty." And for the first time since she met Arthur, Seibara curtsied respectfully.

Merlin beamed at his King, although still annoyed at his childish tactics.

Lancelot looked at Arthur queerly. "You were planning on knighting him from the beginning? Then why'd you tie him up like that?" His face hid any emotion, but his voice betrayed anger.

Arthur shrugged. "I didn't think about knighting him till I asked him my question. As for tying him up… fit of rage, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"And you had every right to," Merlin whispered, averting his gaze from the king. "You had every right to be angry. And if you decided to execute me, you had every right to. I lied to you for years…" He trailed off, blinking back tears.

Arthur cuffed him lightly on the back of his head. "Don't think I'm not angry. I am. When we get back, you'll be doing a lot of explaining. And after that we'll get started on those laws regarding bringing magic back. So, for now, do me a favor and stop crying like a girl that I always knew you were." Arthur smirked at the end, expecting a retort back. Instead, Merlin paled.

He nodded, slowly. "You chose to trust me. I won't betray that trust. I will explain everything to you." He looked up guiltily. "But I'm not proud of some of the decisions I made. I have killed. And I have made poor choices. I do not regret them however, and I would do it all over again if it meant you would live and Camelot would stand."

Arthur sighed. "I know everyone makes mistakes. I expect a clumsy idiot like you to be the same. But it is a topic for another day."

Leon nodded. "Yes, now our first priority would be to get to the Isle of the Blessed and seal the veil." The rest of the knights nodded in agreement.

Gwaine ran up ahead. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get back to Camelot to get our newly knighted _Sir _Merlin drunk." He unsheathed his sword, pointing it in the direction of the Isle. "To the Seas of Meredor!"

* * *

The waves crashed turbulently against the jagged cliffs. Silver mist rose from the stormy waters, hiding the ruins of the Isle behind the fog. The waters parted as the ferry made yet another trip to the Isle of the Blessed – this time carrying a group of eight.

The knights gazed at the ruins in wonder. There was something magical about the mossy wet bricks surrounding them. Something magical and eerie.

Merlin flinched. The last time he had come to this isle, he had almost lost his mother and Gaius. The memories were still raw and painful.

Lancelot watched as Arthur placed a protective hand on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, Lancelot felt fear rise up with in him. _If Seibara's magic isn't enough… I will pay the price. I alone will be the sacrifice._ Lancelot leaned in. "Merlin, I think you should tell Arthur," he whispered.

Merlin turned his head around slightly, as Arthur gazed at the two men. "Tell me what?" Arthur asked, catching the attention of the rest on the boat. Lancelot shrugged as Merlin glared at the knight.

"We'll deal with it on the Isle, Lancelot." Merlin said. His eyes darted around the place, fear evident within them.

"No more secrets, Merlin." Arthur said in a commanding tone. The isle was getting closer. Merlin shook his head.

"It isn't a secret really," he assured his master. "It's just a worry. That Lancelot is needlessly worrying about."

Arthur was about to ask more, but the boat reached the shore. Slowly, the men stepped onto the Isle. The made their way through the ruins, walking cautiously towards the center, the altar.

The scene that greeted them was to be expected, really. But Seibara couldn't help but gasp while the knights stared gawping. Only Merlin seemed to not be surprised.

Behind the altar, at the center of the Isle of Blessed, there was an oblique hole. Fine silver threads coursed through its edges, but the center was pitch black with screams echoing from behind.

"It is not often we have visitors," an old voice whispered. The knights' gaze snapped to an old woman, standing in front of the veil. She was adorned in dark rags, as her pale wrinkled hand clasped around a long black staff. Her gray eyes bore into the men standing before her.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds," Arthur said firmly.

"It was not I who created this horror," she said, her old cracked voice. Her eyes reflected sadness, a deep mourning. "Why should it be I that stops it?"

"Because innocent people are dying." Merlin's voice cut through the silence, power resonating through them.

The Cailleach rose an eyebrow, an amused grin spreading on her face. "Indeed," she agreed, laughing manically at the group. Gwaine unsheathed his sword, charging madly at the gatekeeper. The old woman rose her staff, pointing it slightly towards Gwaine before thumping it to the ground, sending the rogue knight sprawling across the floor and knocking him unconscious. Seibara shook her head, both in surprise at the sheer power and in pity for the knight.

"Is this the best you can do?" the Cailleach asked tauntingly.

"We know what you want." Arthur cut in before any other knight decided to challenge her.

"Do you?" She asked, her voice dropping again to a whisper. Her pale face swiveled towards Merlin, gazing deeply into the powerful warlock. That was when Merlin understood – his visions, the book, the discussion with Kilgharrah… "And are you willing to let me have it?"

Arthur nodded to Seibara as the sorceress stepped forward. "I am willing to sacrifice my life to seal the tear between the two worlds." Again, Lancelot saw the courage and bravery resonate through the words uttered by the sorceress and once again, he couldn't help but admire it.

The knights gave her a small smile as she turned around to meet their gaze. She returned the smile, her honey eyes bearing deep into each knight. Except Merlin, who went rigid as realization dawned upon him, his eyes widening. She turned back to the veil, and walked forward.

"She will not be enough," the Cailleach's voice cut through. The knights and Seibara froze.

"What?" Arthur's voice rang through the silent ruins.

"She will not be enough," the Cailleach repeated. "Her magic will not be sufficient to close the tear."

"You demanded a magical life. We brought you a magical life…" Leon started uncertainly.

"The cost for sealing the tear is the life of a sorcerer with greater or equal power as the one sacrificed to open the same tear. The sorceress standing before me lacks the power. The only ones in close proximity to you that have greater power than the High Priestess Morgause are Modred, Morgana, Iselider and …" her voice trailed off as she sent an apologetic glance towards Merlin. "Emrys."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Merlin looked at the tear before him. _I'm so sorry, Emrys_. The words that the old man in the tower of books said… The words echoed through his head.

"You want us to go back and get one these people for you?" Arthur looked angrily at the guardian. He wasn't the only one. The knights and even Seibara looked like they would challenge her.

"The other option would be to sacrifice more than one life. Every man has a life force that is equivalent to magic."

"There is no need." A soft voice spoke up behind Arthur. The knights watched stunned as Merlin slowly walked towards the guardian. And unlike with Seibara, the Cailleach didn't stop him. Instead, she too moved towards the altar.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur called out, a hint of annoyance reflecting in his voice. "I believe she said someone more powerful than Morgause…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin eyes began to glitter again, as he turned back to look at his friends. A soft, sad smile played on his lips. "My name is Merlin. But the druids call me Emyrs…" his voice trailed off, as realization dawned upon the knights.

The Cailleach opened her arm, as if welcoming him into the veil. Merlin took a deep breath in, as he whispered towards the guardian. "Keep them away… please." She nodded in consent. "Gaius will explain everything to you, Arthur," Merlin promised.

"Merlin, get back here." Arthur said, hesitantly. He was still in a daze, as if he didn't register what was going on even as Merlin walked up to the sundered veil. And judging upon the silence, the knights were the same.

"It has to be this way…" Merlin's voice cracked. "I have to go…" A single tear escaped. Merlin took in one final breath, and removed his neckerchief, gazing at it for a while, before looking up. "It has been an honor serving you, milord."

Those words snapped Arthur out of his trance, and he lunged forward, running to catch his servant before he did something stupid. Merlin spread his hands out just as he fell backward into the tear, disappearing behind the darkness.

"NO!" Arthur roared, his eyes stinging with tears. Dismayed, he heard similar shouts and the knights sprinted belatedly to save their friend.

There was a golden flash, and the tear rippled as golden threads encompassed the hole, stitching the gap together. Sheer power radiated from the center, and Arthur lifted his arm in protection. With a final flash, the tear healed, throwing the knights and the sorceress back against the stone wall and knocking them unconscious. And then there was silence, as if the land itself was paying its respect to the death of the most powerful Warlock.

A single blue cloth fluttered down to the floor and the Cailleach made her way to the piece, gently picking it up.

"I am so sorry, Emrys," she apologized mournfully, averting her gaze from the cloth to the unconscious bodies of the King and his knights. She placed the cloth gently next to Arthur before gazing up into the parting gray clouds. "Your Arthur will have to survive without you."

As the first rays of sunlight fell, she began to disappear.

The darkest hour, having been just before the dawn, had passed.

**A/N: Yep, I killed Merlin. But hey, I've been hinting at it since story one. So, it's kind of expected really. Oh, I'd also appreciate it if you don't kill me...**

**because this is NOT a Death fic. :D**

**I actually liked writing the beginning portion, although I kind of thought Arthur should do more thinking about Merlin's magic. I didn't really feel like typing so much, plus I didn't really think you guys felt like reading so much, so I didn't put too much there. But I did like Merlin being knighted! I don't want to keep him as _Sir_ Merlin 'cause Merlin's not supposed to be a knight... I might change that later in the story. (I mean, with all due respect, Merlin really can't hold a sword...)_  
_**

… **Wait! The story's not over yet. There's still a chapter to come. Well, more like an epilogue. And then check out the third story, coming soon under the title "The Spirits' Secrets"! I'm thinking about posting it as a new story rather than continue it with this one. "The Spirits' Secrets", according to my plan, contains two "episodes" (_The Spirits' Secrets _and _Merlin du Lac_) and should be about the same length as this fic... about 12 chapters or so... What do you guys think?**

**By the way, about the previous chapter's reviews... Wow! Thanks a lot guys! That was really a great response. (and I had to post this chapter up early because of that :D). I'm thinking of posting the next chapter (final chapter of this fic) tomorrow, if I can. :D **

**As always, please Review! Your reviews are truly appreciated (like a lot. like so much that I can publish the last chapter tomorrow)! :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Merlin **

**Episode 4.02: The Darkest Hour Part 2 Rewrite**

**Before the Dawn Part 2**

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Arthur walked into the court room, his crimson cloak flowing behind him. His face was unusually pale while his eyes were puffed. The knights stood to the right, all in a line. To his left, Gaius stood stiffly, being helped by Gwen. Gwen, who was weeping profusely and looked in dire need of support herself. Although the old man maintained a stoic face, Arthur could see the sorrow reflecting in his eyes: Merlin was practically a son to the old physician. His memories traveled back to the day he returned with his knights and Seibara. The instant those old eyes fell on Seibara, and then on the crestfallen faces of the knights, Gaius understood. But still, he had asked.

_Arthur walked up to a pyre, placing the blue neckerchief on the wood. He was standing in the middle of the courtyard. Camelot's surviving knights stood behind him, staring woefully at the funeral pyre of their brother. Although it was not mandatory, many servants and even nobles were present. It seemed that the goofy young man was dear to all of Camelot._

He had asked about his boy. His son that bore an unbearable burden. The very same who will never see Arthur build Albion, who will never witness Magic returning to Camelot.

_Lancelot brought a torch, handing it to Arthur. Arthur took the torch, attempting to hold it steady. Slowly he inched it towards the dry wood, lighting the pyre._

Arthur took a deep breath in.

"I wish to pay tribute to my manservant, Merlin," Arthur's voice cracked, and he paused steadying it. "We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage, his unwavering loyalty. His unselfish heart."

_Arthur didn't like it, having a pyre for Merlin. He had wanted something more silent, private even. But he also wanted Merlin's last deed to be acknowledged. He watched as the flames lit up, burning bright into the setting sun. _

_He had told the council, as soon as he got back, of Merlin's sacrifice. He had kept most details intact, but omitted the fact that Merlin had magic, that Merlin was born with magic. He knew that it would not only complicate matters, but also endanger Seibara and the rest of her people. _

"He is the bravest man I will ever know," Arthur said sincerely. The nobles and the knights bowed their heads, as if agreeing. "A true friend and a loyal companion." The unsaid words _brother_ resonated through Arthur's thick voice. "He gave his life for all of us."

_Gaius hadn't said anything against the story Arthur weaved. He only agreed when Arthur asked him to, nodding as his lifeless eyes stared into the empty space. But he knew the truth. Merlin must have told Arthur. And the knights. They must have accepted him. And then he went and got himself killed._

Arthur stood, regally, at the head of the room as everyone bowed their heads in silence for a selfless man. A secret warlock, who protected his kingdom for the smiles of his loved ones. The secret protector who, although burdened with the heaviest of destinies, never failed to walk out without the signature impish grin. Arthur felt a single tear slip.

Truly, Merlin was the bravest man of them all.

* * *

Gaius was rearranging the potion vials, attempting to organize his chambers. Twice already, he attempted to call Merlin to aid him only to be greeted by an unfamiliar silence. Twice he fell to the floor, his heart wrenching sobs only heard by the cracked chamber walls. He sighed as he staggered dejectedly to the book shelves. He looked at the neatly arranged bindings before pulling them all out of the shelf again, and reorganizing them.

Throwing himself into work helped the old physician forget. But then he would completely forget and call out Merlin's name for help.

It was the day after Arthur's speech. The knights, Seibara, nobles, lords, servants, even some of the refugees… all of them had visited Gaius and expressed their sadness, offering condolences. They did little to heal the ailing old heart. But they tried.

The doors to his chambers opened, and Gaius turned around to see Agravaine.

"My apologies, Gaius." Agravaine said, in false sympathetic tone. "I have heard of what happened to your ward. I am truly sorry for your loss." He walked over placing a cold hand on Gaius's shoulder. "However, I am grateful. Marvin was truly brave, taking Arthur's spot and sacrificing his life for Camelot." If Gaius hadn't known any better, he would have thought Agravaine sounded disgusted. Or maybe because Gaius knew better…

Gaius muttered something under his breath. "Excuse me," Agravaine asked, his false polite tone starting to irk the mourning physician.

"Merlin, my ward's name is Merlin." Gaius looked wearily at the scattered books he had just dropped onto the floor. "And, forgive for my insolence, but I do prefer to be alone, my lord." Gaius sighed, running his shaky hand through his silver hair.

"Of course," Agraviane replied. He turned around as if to leave, before pausing. "Gaius, have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?"

Gaius stiffened. Agravaine knew of Emrys? No, that can't be. Arthur probably didn't know, so telling his uncle was out of question. And even if Arthur knew, he hadn't said anything about Merlin's magic. So, the only option was Morgana…

"No. I'm sorry. The name doesn't sound familiar."

Agravaine nodded, a fake smile still plastered on his face. "Well, if you do hear mention of the name –"

"I'll be sure to tell you." Gaius replied instantly.

"Thank you, Gaius." Agravaine left the chambers, partially chuckling to himself.

Gaius sighed as he sunk to the floor. Now, even Agaravaine was betraying the kingdom. It was to be expected really. After all, Igraine's death was on Uther's hands. And Arthur was always mistaken for his father…

"Why did you lie?" Another voice interrupted Gaius's thoughts. Gaius turned around to see Arthur. "I know you know that Merlin is Emrys. Merlin promised me you would tell me everything. Why did you lie to my uncle?"

Gaius looked at the prince cautiously. "Have you told your uncle about Merlin's magic, sire? Or that the druids have another name for him?"

Arthur looked at the old man before him, before slowly shaking his head.

"There are few non druidic folk that know of the name Emrys." Gaius replied. He looked nervously at Arthur. "The one person I think Agravaine may have heard the name from is Morgana."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You can't mean… please, not my uncle…" He seemed to be begging.

"I do not know sire. I was merely being cautious," Gaius reassured the prince. Arthur shook his head, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Why would Morgana care? What does she have to do with Emrys?"

Gaius gazed at Arthur for the longest time. "Emrys is Morgana's nemesis. He is the love to her hate, the light to her darkness." After a short pause, Gaius added, "He is the protector of Camelot and the Once and Future King."

Arthur looked at Gaius. "Is he that powerful?"

"So much more so than you can understand. Which is why Morgana should never know that Merlin is Emrys. If she realizes that he has… left… Camelot would be left vulnerable."

They two men sat in silence again.

"I am thankful, sire, that you have accepted Merlin." Gaius murmured.

Arthur nodded silently. "At any other time, perhaps I would have sentenced him. Or at least banished him. But I've been with him for over five years, Gaius. I've learned to trust him. I was angry. But I would never harm him."

Arthur gazed at the back of the chambers, leading to a single door. The room had been occupied by druids up until yesterday, but now, it was empty. "May I…?" Arthur asked pointing towards the door.

Gaius nodded. "His room was always a mess. The druids cleaned it when they stayed there. I was so happy to see his room neat." The old physician looked down at his lap. "Now, I wish they hadn't."

Arthur watched the old man sniffle before he made his way to the door, opening it and entering the clean room. A small table stood in the corner, and Arthur made his way to it, gazing at the parchment neatly stacked on it.

_Samhain. __It is a celebration, festival, a way to remember our ancestors._

Arthur felt tears sting again, as he rummaged through the pile, reading all of the drafts. The stupid idiot really did stay up all night writing his speech. He made his way to the empty cot, seating himself at the side. He tenderly smoothed the sheets as he cried.

It was hours later that Arthur came out of the room, watching as Gaius pulled the books from the book shelf again, dumping them unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Gaius?" Arthur called out, uncertainly. The old man turned around. "Will you tell me? I need to know all that Merlin did for Camelot. For me? Will you tell us?"

Gaius's eyes shined bright as he nodded. "Of course, sire. Whenever you'd like."

* * *

Night fell over Camelot. Another silent night. Gaius was reorganizing the very same bookshelf _again_.

Merlin, his ward. Merlin, a son he never had. Gaius suppressed a sob. Merlin, a powerful warlock. Merlin with a great destiny. Gaius almost snorted. What a great destiny! To walk alongside the once and future King, to guide him and unite all of Albion, to bring magic back to the realm.

Magic might return to Camelot, but will Albion ever form? Without the prophesized Emrys, will Arthur ever become the king of legends? And what was Emrys supposed to stand for again? _Immortal,_ Gaius thought disdainfully. And here was his ward…

Wait…

Emrys was immortal.

_Merlin _was immortal.

All of those times, when Merlin defied death, could they have all been coincidence?

Gaius's eyes widened in realization, and he stood up abruptly. Merlin wasn't dead. Merlin _hadn't _died! Gaius almost fell in relief. _Merlin would come back._ He shuffled across the chambers, making his way to Arthur. He had to tell Arthur this.

Merlin hadn't died.

* * *

It was cold, the fog that concealed the prone body of a naked man. He seemed to lie on cobblestones, his bare back pressing against the rough texture. The mop of black hair covered his eyelids. He was still and pale. And if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, one could easily mistake him as dead.

Merlin opened his eyes, a golden glow emanating from them before they faded into azure.

_It seems destiny has something different planned for them all…_

**A/N: Oh yeah! Now what do you say to that? huh? Huh? **

**The mourning scenes were actually difficult to write. I decided to focus on Gaius and Arthur instead of the knights or anyone else… I hope that was okay. I was going to include a scene where the druids pay respect to the death of their king, and introduce Arthur to other camps… but then it would get more complicated and I would have to deal with more stuff… and it's my first series and I really prefer something relatively simple…**

**On the other hand, this chapter is definitely my favorite in this story. It was nice to write about Merlin in that manner.**

**Well, new story, Episode 3 "The Spirits' Secrets" will be posted soon! Exactly how Merlin is still alive, where he is, What's going to happen in Camelot with Arthur and more coming up in the next story! Stay tuned!**

**As always, please Review! 'Cause if you don't, I might have to call Dragoon again.**


	15. Thank You

**A/N: New Story 'Spirit's Secrets' is up! It's a sequel to this story! So be sure to check it out.**

**Also, I wanted to say thank you so so so much for staying with me throughout this adventure. I loved watching Merlin (so much that I finished all 65 episodes in 3 days during the school year. Would not recommend doing that btw ****) and I loved reading books. When I first found about Merlin fanfic, I decided to try and write a fiction story. I never imagined I would write a story nor that I would enjoy doing so. And while writing the story was immensely fun, reading your reactions and your reviews made my day! Thank you so much!**

**Special Thanks to Lesley, Zendog, H. N. Dots, mersan123, Grank, A Fellow Reader, waszka098, Alaia Skyhawk, Guest, tuckwoo, Heala, Mistunderstood Hero, Englischgirly, LenaChristine, Patiku, White-Falcon-06, trustpixiedust, The Unknown, Aryen001, freshly caught Cornish pixies. You guys kept me going and I really want you to know that I truly appreciate your reviews!**

**So, I've got some new story ideas going on here, and I decided to show them off here! :D I think I might set up a poll... if I can figure out how to XD. If anyone wants to give me a quick guide, feel free to PM me (I figured out how to use the inbox!)**

**One-shot/multi-chapter Story ideas for Merlin: **

**Love in the Time of Chaos: **Short stories of how some of our special characters fell in love, or continue to love their love. Mostly original parings, with some OC pairings (I've already got a perfect female lead for Gwaine :D). First Chapter – Merlin/Freya. Second Chapter – Gwaine/OC. I plan to include Uther's, Gaius's, and even Balinor's love story. Series of one-shots. Pure fluff for the most part

**On the Pyre: **Merlin was accused practicing magic several times. There are stories about how he was accused, and what happened after he was accused… but not much about what happened when he was actually led up to the pyre and tied to the stake, merely seconds away from death. I wanted to cover all genres (AKA write a story for each genre), but I'm thinking how I would do a Sci-fi fic for this story… Series of one-shots.

**The Unsung Hero of Camelot: **Camelot has many heroes, all of whom showed their bravery in many ways. Yet throughout the show, there was one knight, who was present in all of Arthur's and Merlin's adventures, but never received any due credit (neither by citizens of Camelot nor by us, the audience). Series of one-shots or short fics about the adventures of Sir Leon.

**The Curse of the Fallen Kings: **The Valley of the Fallen Kings was abandoned and feared for a reason. Yet, when Merlin unintelligently sets the ghosts of the fallen kings free, Camelot has another whole new adventure ahead of them… Humor and Horror (now, how I'm going to pull off that combination, only God knows…). Multi-chapter fic.

**So these are the stories I have planned! I was wondering which one you'd like to read first? Not that I can promise anything, but I would like to write one of these fics as I continue to write this series…**


End file.
